Parce que je te hais
by Ice-Alex
Summary: Drago Malefoy doit se marier pour son plus grand désarroi avec Pansy Parkinson, l'adorable bouledogue. Mais que va-t-il se passer lorsque Drago aura Hermione sous ses ordres ? Jusqu'où ira sa légendaire tyrrannie ? Pansy, future Lady Malefoy ?
1. Fête de fiancailles

**Parce que je te hais**

**Chapitre 1 : Fête de fiançailles**

Je marche à vive allure dans les couloirs du Ministère, en longeant les murs. Non pas que je me cache ou que j'ai peur de quelque chose, non, un Malefoy n'a jamais peur ; mais je ne veux surtout pas tomber sur un de ces collègues bavards qui racontent leur vie pendant une heure, pensant que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire. Je monte dans l'ascenseur. Oh non, pas ça… Évidemment, il fallait qu'il soit là, lui, c'est partit pour la journée, à ce rythme là…

- Alors, Mr Malefoy, les préparatifs pour la fête sont terminés ? me demande-t-il gaiement.

- Les Elfes de Maison servent effectivement à quelque chose de temps en temps, Shacklebolt, lui répondis-je de ma voix traînante.

- Vous devez être très heureux de vous marier, vous avez très bonne mine.

Je rêve… On n'a pas idée de sortir des stupidités comme ça… Et dire que c'est notre Ministre depuis la chute de Voldemort… On ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas… Une voix féminine retentit : « _Cinquième étage : Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale_ ». Sauvé ! Je lance un rapide « Bonne journée » à notre cher Ministre, et je sors de la cage d'ascenseur, pour pénétrer dans un large et clair couloir où se bousculent employés en retard et visiteurs. Les gens me font un signe de tête en passant, auxquels je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, cela va de soi. Un jeune homme accourt vers moi, essoufflé :

- Monsieur… le Directeur… la loi… sur… les chau…chaudrons… a été… refusée…

- Eh bien tant pis pour eux, Weasley, ils garderont leurs chaudrons en étain ! m'exclamai-je avec dédain avant de pénétrer dans mon bureau.

Celui-ci aurait été assez clair, si je ne l'avais pas rempli de meubles aux teintes sombres et de tentures aux couleurs de Serpentard. Cependant, j'y retrouve l'agréable sensation de mon ancien dortoir de Poudlard. Un Gryffondor qui serait entré dans cette pièce aurait eu froid dans le dos, mais c'était le style qui me plaisait, sombre et mystérieux. Je m'installe à mon bureau, où m'attend une pile de dossiers, tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, auxquels je dois donner mon accord. Je m'attelle à mon travail, non sans un soupir, lorsqu'une note parcourt mon bureau à tir d'aile.

- Accio !

En un instant, elle se retrouve entre mes doigts ; je la déplie et reconnais l'écriture penchée de Weasley. Non, non, pas la belette, son frère, là, ah… comment il s'appelle déjà celui-là ! Perceval ? Non… Percy ! Voilà, c'est ça, Percy ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a à me dire, lui ?

_Monsieur le Directeur,_

_Blaise Zabini vous demande au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. Il souhaite s'entretenir avec vous au sujet de la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, qui aura lieu l'année prochaine. Veuillez avoir l'amabilité de le rejoindre au Siège des Ligues Britanniques et Irlandaises de Quidditch._

_Percy Weasley_

Pff… Comme si on avait besoin de discuter de ça un an avant ! Je me lève et sors de mon bureau. Je monte dans l'ascenseur, où se tient un homme brun, qui me regarde froidement… Potter ! Je décide de l'ignorer et appuie négligemment sur le bouton « 7 » de l'ascenseur. « _Sixième étage : Département des Transports Magiques »._

- Alors, comme ça tu es fiancé à un bouledogue, Malefoy ? me demande-t-il, d'un ton moqueur.

- La ferme, Potter !

- Fais attention à tes arrières Malefoy, je te surveille ! me lance-t-il avant de sortir de l'ascenseur.

S'il croit me faire peur, il se trompe lourdement ! Ah, qu'il me surveille ! Je n'ai rien à cacher… « _Septième étage : Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques » _Je sors de l'ascenseur, distrait, et j'entends une voix qui m'interpelle :

Zabini. Je me retourne, et il me fait signe de le rejoindre. Je m'approche, et il me salue, me donnant une tape amicale dans le dos :

- Alors, le futur marié ! La forme ?

- Mouais… grommelai-je.

Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à croire que mon mariage avec Pansy m'enchante ? Je suis obligé de le faire ! Je suis promis à elle depuis ma naissance, de toute façon… Blaise a de la chance, lui, il s'est marié l'année dernière avec Daphné Greengrass, une des plus belles filles de Serpentard, qui attend un bébé pour le mois prochain. Voyant mon enthousiasme, il change de sujet, et se met à me parler de l'organisation de la Coupe du Monde… Quand il veut, il peut être aussi barbant que Granger, des fois… Ce qui n'est pas peu dire… Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, tout en observant les gens aller et venir.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

J'ouvre la porte, et me retrouve dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir Malefoy. La fête n'allait pas tarder à commencer et Pansy vint me débarrasser de ma cape.

- Tu as eu une bonne journée, mon chéri ?

Non, mais regardez-là, elle se croit obligée de jouer les épouses modèles… pathétique ! Rentrons dans son petit jeu :

- Ca peut aller… Et toi ?

- Oh, je n'ai pas arrêté, avec tous ces préparatifs !

Quelque chose m'a toujours intrigué, chez Pansy : comment fait-on pour être aussi stupide ? Non, sérieusement ! Ce sont les Elfes de Maison qui doivent s'en occuper, pas elle ! Et en plus elle essaie de me faire croire ça ! Pitié… Et dire que je vais devoir l'avoir sur le dos toute ma vie… Autant mourir tout de suite…

Je ne lui réponds pas et je monte dans la chambre, pour enfiler ma tenue de soirée. A peine avoir revêtu celle-ci, la sonnette du manoir retentit : les premiers invités commencent à arriver. Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir : je n'ai pas beaucoup changé depuis le collège… Grand, beau, parfait, quoi ! Le bruit strident du carillon ne cesse de tinter : je vais bientôt devoir être obligé de descendre. Heureusement, Viktor Krum a accepté de venir, je ne devrais pas trop m'ennuyer… Bon allez, je vais accueillir mes invités !

Je m'arrête dans l'escalier, observant les personnes se trouvant dans le salon. C'est sûr maintenant, ils sont tous arrivés ; du moins, je l'espère, car la pièce est pleine à craquer ! Krum est là-bas je le vois, il est accompagné on dirait… Hé, pas mal sa copine ! Elle a les cheveux châtains, les yeux foncés – je ne vois pas bien d'ici – et la peau blanche. Elle est très belle lorsqu'elle rit… il faudra que je lui demande où il l'a trouvée celle-là ! Ah, non, c'est vrai, je suis fiancé… La vie est nulle, c'est pas croyable !

Je m'approche de lui et lui serre énergiquement la main.

- Ah… Drago… Je te prrésente Herrmione, me dit-il avec sa voix de Bulgare.

- Enchanté, mademoiselle… Drago Malefoy, pour vous servir… me présentai-je, avant de la reconnaître, Granger !

Non, c'est pas possible ! J'ai fantasmé sur Granger ! Ahhh, il faut que je me ressaisisse ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout la, elle ? C'est une réception sur invitation ! Ah, non, c'est vrai, elle accompagne Krum… Très mauvais goût, finalement… De près c'est une horreur…

- Viktor, c'est lui le fiancé ?! s'exclame-t-elle.

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard, si tu veux savoir, répliquai-je.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrrai…

Granger à mon dîner de fiançailles… Si Pansy voit ça, elle va faire une crise cardiaque, à coup sûr ! Je rêve… Non, je cauchemarde, plutôt… Une Sang-de-Bourbe a mit les pieds dans ma maison ! Si père l'apprend… D'ailleurs, où est-il, lui ?


	2. Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai

**Chapitre 2 : Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !**

Tout d'abord, les réponses aux reviews ! Toutes m'ont fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup !

**Rock-fashion :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère aussi que tu aimeras la suite, d'ailleurs, la voilà !

**MeDiNo :** Merci, merci ! Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite

**Guymiokis :** Voilà des nouvelles de ce cher papa Malefoy ! Que peut-il faire d'autre que de tout gâcher, d'un côté ?

Bonne lecture à tous Et reviews please !

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Je me tourne vers Viktor, furieuse : comment a-t-il pu m'emmener à la réception de fiançailles de Malefoy ? Que devrais-je faire : partir ? Certainement pas, Viktor m'en voudrait terriblement, surtout que je lui avais promis de l'accompagner… Pff… Et lui qui continue de me fixer comme si j'étais un Scrout à Pétard particulièrement répugnant ! Le rouge me monte aux joues : je m'apprêtais à lui répliquer quelque chose, lorsqu'une femme habillée en rose bonbon s'accroche au bras de Malefoy : Parkinson. Elle regarde Drago d'un air interrogateur, et celui-ci commence à faire les présentations :

- Pansy, je te présente Viktor Krum, il était venu à Poudlard en quatrième année, tu t'en souviens, j'espère ?

- Bien sûr, chéri, minaude-t-elle.

- Ne m'appelle pas « chéri » en public s'il te plait… marmonne-t-il entre ses dents.

- Et qui est la jeune femme à côté de lui ?

- Ah… euh… elle… je crois que ce n'est vraiment pas important, tu sais…

- C'est ma compagne, Herrmione Grrangerr, répond Viktor.

- Granger ! Je veux qu'elle sorte de ma maison tout de suite ! hurle-t-elle.

- Si elle s'en va, moi je pars aussi ! s'exclame Viktor.

- S'il te plait, ne fait pas un scandale, je ne tiens pas à ce que Krum parte, et tout le monde nous regarde, je te signale, murmure Drago.

Décidément, ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble, ces deux-là ! Pansy se remet à crier, ce qui attire l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes à la fête. Un homme se détache de la foule, un air hautain sur le visage, ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, attachés en un catogan. Lucius Malefoy, suivi de sa femme, Narcissa, qui arbore le même air supérieur que son mari. Ils s'approchent de nous, et Lucius regarde Drago d'un air interrogateur, auquel celui-ci répond négativement d'un signe de tête. Son père me regarde alors, et fronce les sourcils : m'a-t-il reconnu ? Je n'espère pas, sinon il serait bien capable de me jeter dehors sans ménagement…

- Tiens, mais c'est la petite Sang-de-Bourbe… siffle-t-il entre ses dents de manière à ce que les invités n'y comprennent pas un mot.

- …

- Drago, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu l'invitais…

- Mais je ne l'ai pas invité père ! se récria-t-il.

- Alors, comment se fait-il qu'elle ait mis les pieds dans MON manoir !

- Herrmione m'accompagne, Monsieurr, si cela vous pose prroblème, nous allons parrtirr…

- Père, je vous présente Viktor Krum.

- Viktor Krum ! s'étonne-t-il, honteux de l'avoir traité comme un vulgaire invité, Voyons Viktor – vous permettez que je vous appelle Viktor, n'est-ce pas – il n'y a aucun problème, vous et votre… compagne pouvez rester autant qu'il vous plaira !

Viktor me regarde, un sourire conquérant sur son visage, auquel je répondis par un vague hochement de tête. Comment lui refuser quelque chose, de toute façon ? Après, il devient colérique et me fait peur… Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il a envie de me frapper… c'est effrayant… C'est ça le problème avec lui, c'est que je ne peux pas m'affirmer, je suis obligée de me soumettre à ses envies, et de refouler mon naturel autoritaire. Bien sûr, il m'arrive de faire quelques gaffes… et là, il me fait la tête pendant au moins trois jours… Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ! Je lui chuchote quand même à l'oreille qu'il ne faudra pas que l'on rentre trop tard, car le lendemain j'ai un entretien avec le Ministre de la Magie, qui m'a dit qu'il m'avait trouvé un nouvel emploi, plus haut hiérarchiquement que celui que j'occupe en ce moment. Je me demande bien de quoi il s'agit…

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Driiiing ! Je me réveille en sursaut et coupe rapidement mon réveil, avant que Viktor sorte de son sommeil pour me hurler dessus. Je prends une douche puis un rapide petit-déjeuner, me remémorant la soirée d'hier : Viktor l'a passée à discuter de mondanités avec les invités, et moi à jouer la potiche… Très intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Je soupire et commence à m'habiller.

Une heure plus tard – c'est à dire à 8h30 – je suis à l'accueil du Ministère de la Magie. J'appuie sur le bouton d'un ascenseur, qui arrive aussitôt et je monte dedans. Quelques instants plus tard, je me tiens devant une porte en chêne sombre : le bureau de Shacklebolt. Celle-ci est entrouverte, le flot d'une conversation me parvient aux oreilles. Prêtant l'oreille, je reste derrière la porte.

- Alors, Mr Malefoy, votre réception s'est bien passée ? Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'avais une affaire sur les bras, et je n'ai pas pu venir…

- Ce n'est pas grave Mr le Ministre, mais je ne suis pas venu vous voir pour parler de cette fête… s'impatiente Malefoy.

- Eh bien, que vouliez-vous me demander ?

- J'aurais besoin d'un nouvel assistant, le mien ne court pas assez vite !

- Quel humour, Mr Malefoy ! s'exclame Shacklebolt. Justement, j'ai une personne qui cherche un emploi de grade plus élevé.

- Très bien, alors, quand puis-je la voir ? Le plus tôt sera le mieux !

- Attendez-moi ici, je reviens.

La porte s'ouvre, moi derrière. Fichue curiosité ! Je tente de reprendre contenance, et Kingsley m'observe, amusé. Il reprend la parole, s'adressant à Malefoy :

- Tiens, justement, la voilà !

- L'ancien Serpentard s'approche de la porte, et me regarde, une lueur machiavélique au fond des yeux :

- Mais c'est Granger ! raille-t-il.

- Miss Granger, je suppose que vous avez entendu, vous commencerez donc votre nouveau travail demain matin, aux horaires qui conviendront à Mr Malefoy.

Trop abasourdie pour répondre quoique ce soit, le Ministre me congédie, et je rentre chez moi, toujours horrifiée. Moi, le toutou de Malefoy ? Impossible… et pourtant ! J'aurais du refuser, quelle crétine ! C'est pas vrai, je vais me réveiller et sortir de cet affreux cauchemar… S'il vous plait !


	3. Opération Granger

**Chapitre 3 : Opération Granger**

Merci beaucoup à goodbooks'sky, MeDiNo et Ania14 pour les reviews que j'ai reçues ! Désolée du retard

Biiiiiip ! Je me réveille doucement et projette le réveil à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'ouvre enfin les yeux et je sursaute : une grosse touffe noire brouille ma vision. J'espère que ce n'est pas un loup-garou… Je m'écarte doucement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, et je me lève. Me retournant, je m'aperçois que la chose n'est en fait que Pansy qui avait oublié de se lisser les cheveux…. Ouf ! Enfin, non, pas ouf, car je ne supporte pas l'idée de dormir avec un bouledogue… Je vais finir par attraper des puces ! Sur ces pensées très joyeuses, je descends, prends ma cape et sors. Pas de petit-déjeuner, je n'ai pas faim. J'observe le jardin si bien entretenu – par les Elfes de Maison, pas par ma mère, mais ça on s'en doutait – et je pense à ma journée. JE VAIS AVOIR GRANGER SOUS MES ORDRES ! J'avais oublié ! Niark niark, elle va souffrir la petite Sang-de-Bourbe… Tout à coup, j'ai faim.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je suis devant le Ministère de la Magie. « L'opération Granger » peut commencer ! J'entre dans mon bureau : elle a trouvé le moyen d'être en retard ! Je m'assois, croise les mains et arbore le parfait air du patron-qui-n'est-pas-content-parce-que-son-employée-est-en-retard. Quelques instants plus tard, Granger arrive dans mon bureau, rouge et essoufflée. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, et ses vêtements sont mis n'importe comment. Ce que je ne manque pas de lui faire remarquer. Elle me fusille du regard et sort du bureau : direction toilettes ! Je souris intérieurement : c'est tellement drôle de la provoquer ! Surtout qu'elle ne peut plus jouer son rôle de sale petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! Elle revient enfin quelques instants plus tard, ses cheveux un peu plus plats mais toujours aussi mal coiffés, sa tenue quelque peu améliorée. Elle se tient devant moi, raide comme un i, aurait-elle malencontreusement avalé un parapluie ? Dommage, qu'elle ne se soit pas étouffée avec… Nous nous regardons, nous défiant du regard à celui qui baissera les yeux le premier : malheureusement pour elle, je suis beaucoup plus têtu ! Elle finit enfin par baisser les yeux : victoire ! Moi, je continue à l'observer, un sourire machiavélique sur mon visage. Que vais-je lui faire faire ? Je me lève, et passe devant elle, ne lui accordant plus un regard. Je reviens quelques instants plus tard, et la trouve debout en train d'observer les livres de ma bibliothèque personnelle. Faut pas se gêner surtout…

- Granger, va me nettoyer les toilettes que t'as salis tout à l'heure ! ordonnai-je.

- Comment ?! se récrit-elle.

- Tu as très bien entendu, et dépêche-toi !

- Tu me le payeras, Malefoy ! cracha-t-elle.

- Et frotte bien ! raillai-je.

Elle sort du bureau, telle une furie, ses cheveux hirsutes flottants derrière elle. Ah… Enfin la paix ! Je me relève subitement et la rattrape dans le couloir :

- J'ai oublié, Granger, sans baguette, merci ! dis-je en lui prenant sa baguette des mains.

Je déguerpi, avant qu'elle ne proteste, et rejoins Blaise dans son bureau.

- Eh bien, tu m'as l'air bien joyeux, toi ! Que se passe-t-il ? me demande-t-il.

- Que peut-il m'arriver de mieux que d'avoir Granger qui obéit au moindre de mes ordres, comme un bon chien chien !

- Non ! Hermione Granger ? La Sang-de-Bourbe ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Hé, oui ! Digne de son rang !

- Comment a-t-elle fait pour tomber aussi bas ?

- Comment ça « aussi bas » ?! Je te rappelle que c'est une chance, pour elle ! Que dis-je ! Un miracle ! Un honneur ! m'exclamai-je.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu as vu comment tu traites tes assistants ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient beaucoup de chance…

- De quel côté es-tu, Blaise ?! Depuis quand tu protèges les Sang-de-Bourbe ? Fais-tu attention aux Elfes de Maison, non ! Alors pourquoi ferais-tu attention à elle ! Si tu veux mon avis, j'accordais plus d'importance à Dobby, quand c'était mon Elfe, qu'à Granger ! rageai-je.

- Comme tu veux, Malefoy ! Je rajoute juste qu'elle s'est beaucoup améliorée physiquement depuis Poudlard… répondit-il de son calme Zabinien.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ! Faut t'acheter des lunettes, mon pauvre ! Je préfère encore Milicent Bulstrode ! me récriai-je.

Il m'observe quelques secondes bizarrement, puis hausse les épaules. Je me retourne, et là, je vois Granger, qui est à un mètre de moi et qui a apparemment tout entendu. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, tant pis pour elle ! Quelle fouineuse cette fille ! Je tourne les talons, et reviens dans mon bureau. La journée passe lentement et toujours aucune trace de Granger. Blaise a vraiment déraillé… Ralala…

Il est 18 heures, ma journée est terminée : je prends ma cape, et sors du Ministère. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve Manoir Malefoy : où m'attendent Pansy, Père et Mère. Un vrai petit tableau de famille ! Je jette mes affaires sur un Elfe de Maison, et m'assois sur un fauteuil à part.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée, fils ? demande mon père.

- Je sais très bien qu'en réalité tu n'en as rien à faire, alors va droit au but, s'il te plait ! m'impatientai-je.

- Très bien, Narcissa et moi souhaiterions fixer la date de ton mariage avec Pansy à la semaine prochaine.

Quoi ?! Non, par pitié ! Pourquoi la vie est-elle si cruelle ? Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça ! J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve aucune raison valable !

- Si tôt, Père ? fis-je semblant de m'étonner.

- Oui, tu y vois une objection ?

- Aucune, Père.

- Très bien, alors c'est officiel, dimanche de la semaine prochaine, aura lieu votre mariage ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Mon père était devenu complètement mièvre, avec l'âge… Cela faisait maintenant 8 ans que la guerre était terminée, et moi, Drago Malefoy, 25 ans, avec encore toute la vie devant moi, devait me marier avec un bouledogue baveux ? Faite que ce soit un cauchemar, je vous en supplie, tout sauf Pansy !

Malheureusement, le lendemain matin, la même touffe de cheveux noirs envahit le lit. Quel calvaire ! Mon seul bonheur, à présent, est de faire souffrir Granger sans répit… maigre réjouissance ! Tous les jours, le même refrain : Transplanage, Boulot, Dodo ! Je m'habille en soupirant, et quelques secondes plus tard, mon hibou pénètre dans la pièce, prenant bien soin de se soulager sur Pansy, comme je le lui ai appris. Il m'apporte un message urgent du Ministre de la Magie, qui souhaite que je prenne des vacances… Des vacances ! Je lis la suite… _Miss Granger se fera un plaisir de vous remplacer pendant cette période incluant votre mariage._ Quoi ! Granger, mettre son sale nez dans mes affaires ? Certainement pas ! _C'est pourquoi, vous pourrez prendre vos vacances à partir de demain._ Vacances, vacances, que ce mot sonne bien à mes oreilles ! _Vous ferez part à Miss Granger de votre départ, dès ce matin._ Granger, Granger, que ce nom m'abîme les oreilles ! Vacances, vacances, vacances, vacances, Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger… Non, les vacances l'emportent largement ! De toute façon, si j'apprends qu'elle s'est mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas, je la renvoierai, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! Que la vie est belle… ah non, je vais me marier avec Pansy… Pff…

Quelques minutes plus tard, je déboule au Ministère, et trouve Granger en grande discussion avec Weasley en modèle féminin. Je m'approche :

- Hum, hum.

- Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? crache Granger.

- Mr Malefoy, je te prie ! exigeai-je. Tu t'occuperas de mes affaires, je pars en vacances !

- Pardon ?! se révolte-t-elle.

- Eh oui, Granger, MOI j'ai les moyens de me permettre de prendre des vacances, me vantai-je.

- Dégage, Malefoy ! dit Weasley, une moue de dégoût profond sur son visage.

- Poli, Weasley !

Puis je tourne le dos, pour me diriger vers mon bureau : plus qu'une journée – dit en passant, que je passerai à la cafétéria – avant les vacances ! Si seulement je ne devais pas me marier avec Pansy…

**J'espère que ça vous a plu... Reviews please !**


	4. Situation de crise

**Merci beaucoup pour vos gentillesz reviews, continuez comme ça ! Vous avez vu, je me suis dépêchée rien que pour vous ! On dit quoi ? On dit merci :p**

**MeDiNo Patience, mais c'est pas pour maintenant !**

Chapitre 4 : Situation de crise

Malefoy prend des vacances ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Déjà qu'il ne fout rien de la journée, il faut aussi qu'il se repose car MONSIEUR est fatigué ! Il a le don de m'énerver celui-là, avec son petit air narquois… Grr… Je me vengerai ! Na ! Ginny continue à me parler, d'une voix excitée, mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus : Malefoy monopolise mes pensées. Je me ressaisis : déjà que je dois le supporter toute la journée, si je me mets à penser à lui quand il n'est pas là, c'est le comble ! Je secoue la tête, reprenant mes esprits, et je vois Ginny qui sautille plus que jamais :

- Hermione, je suis enceinte ! s'exclame-t-elle.

- Quoi ?!

- Oui, tu as bien entendu ! Enceinte ! s'émerveille-t-elle.

- Ah… répondis-je, légèrement jalouse. Toutes mes félicitations !

- Merci !

- Harry est au courant ?

- Non, tu es la première à le savoir, j'espère qu'il sera heureux !

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, murmurai-je.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Hermy, tout va bien ? me demande-t-elle.

- Oui, oui… Va donc voir Harry pour lui annoncer cette nouvelle… suggérai-je.

- Tu as raison, à bientôt ! dit-elle tout en s'éloignant.

- Oui… à bientôt… chuchotai-je pour moi-même.

Oui, je suis jalouse de Ginny, et alors ? Sa vie est parfaite, un bon boulot, un bon mari, et bientôt un enfant ! Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai de tout ça ? Rien. Viktor m'agace de plus en plus, mon boulot est pire qu'avant, et je ne suis pas prête ni de me marier, ni d'avoir des enfants ! Peut-on avoir pire ? A la réflexion, oui, Malefoy a moins de chance que moi avec Pansy… Enfin, ça reste à voir…

Je reviens dans mon bureau – enfin, dans celui de Malefoy – et m'aperçois que celui-ci est vide. Curieuse, j'en profite pour m'asseoir à son bureau. Je reste là, l'oreille aux aguets, et je commence à ouvrir un tiroir : je feuillette les dossiers qui s'y trouvent ; rien d'intéressant dans celui-ci, on dirait… J'observe le plan de travail – qui est en bordel, soit dit en passant – et mon regard est attiré vers un petit carnet à la couverture en peau de dragon. J'approche ma main…

- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, Granger… murmure Malefoy d'une voix menaçante.

- Je… euh… balbutiai-je, tout en retirant précipitamment ma main.

- Moi je sais exactement ce que tu étais en train de faire : tu mettais ton sale nez de Sang impur dans mes papiers ! rage-t-il.

- Non… pas du tout… je… chuchotai-je, telle une enfant prise la main dans le sac.

Tu as bien de la chance que je ne puisse pas te renvoyer Granger… susurre-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Notre cher Ministre te protège, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu ne me connais pas, Granger, non, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça…

Je reste toujours muette, fixant le visage de mon « patron », guettant le moindre signe de violence dans ses yeux. Il reprit alors, d'une voix lourde de menaces :

- Tu es en congé, jusqu'à ce que je revienne, Granger… Enfin, on se reverra ce soir, malheureusement, ajoute-t-il.

- Pourquoi ce soir ? demandai-je, étonnée.

- Ne rêve pas, Granger, c'est juste que Krum est invité à la fête que j'organise, que croyais-tu ? raille-t-il.

- Rien du tout, sale fouine ! Toi et ta face de blanc-bec, vous pouvez aller vous faire voir ailleurs ! rageai-je.

- Fais attention, Granger, je te surveille…

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! m'exclamai-je, sortant en trombe du bureau.

Que ça fait du bien, de se défouler sur quelqu'un ! J'espère quand même qu'il ne se vengera pas ce soir, à la réception… Toujours fulminante, je transplane une fois en dehors du Ministère, et me retrouve quelques instants plus tard, dans le petit appart' où nous habitons, Viktor et moi. Toutes les pièces sont claires, exactement à mon goût. Viktor, lui, préfère l'obscurité, mais il n'a pas eu le choix lorsqu'il est venu s'installer ici, je l'avais déjà acheté et meublé. Je m'affale dans le fauteuil le plus proche, et Pattenrond vient se blottir contre moi. Je le caresse distraitement, et lève la tête : Viktor est là, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, l'air complètement bourré. Pitié, tout sauf ça, pas maintenant !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? aboie-t-il.

C'en est trop, je ne peux pas supporter le ton sur lequel il me parle, c'est trop me demander. Marre de devoir se plier à ses moindres désirs, marre de me faire engueuler comme une môme de cinq ans, marre de devoir lui obéir sans cesse, marre de lui.

Il me semble que je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, c'est mon appartement, je te signale, je fais ce que je veux ! hurlai-je.

- Tu dois m'obéirr ! crie-t-il, recouvrant ma voix.

- T'obéir ? T'obéir ?! Mais pour qui te prends-tu ?! Tu n'es ni ma mère, ni mon père ! Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de tes sautes d'humeur ! Tu as compris ?! Alors sors d'ici ! Prends toutes tes affaires, et tire-toi ! C'est fini, tu entends ? Fini ! me révoltai-je.

- Cerrtainement pas, Herrmione… Tu dois venirr avec moi ce soirr, à la rréception !

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! criai-je.

- Tu viendrras, ce soirr, c'est un orrdrre ! ordonne-t-il, levant sa bouteille au-dessus de sa tête.

Je suis muette d'horreur : Viktor me menace, ça n'était encore jamais arrivé. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je les refoule. Je hoche la tête lentement, retenant un sanglot, et court m'enfermer dans ma chambre, ma baguette ne me servirait à rien, mes tremblements deviennent incontrôlables. Je passe l'après-midi en larmes, si bien que j'ai maintenant les yeux rouges, et une tête de mort-vivant. Il est 18h30 et je sors de mon lit, pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Rien de tel pour se remettre les idées en place ! Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je suis devant le miroir de ma chambre, tentant de camoufler mes cernes en dessous d'une épaisse couche de fond de teint. A 19h30, je suis fin prête, et Viktor m'appelle du hall d'entrée. Je sors de la chambre lentement et m'avance vers lui. Il a l'air dessoûlé. Plus que quelques heures à passer avec lui, et je pourrais enfin le rayer définitivement de ma vie.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous nous retrouvons devant l'austère Manoir Malefoy, où nous attend Malefoy. Il fait signe à Krum, et il lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Ils partent tous les deux, me laissant plantée dans le hall d'entrée. Je me décide à entrer dans le salon, où le flot de conversations entremêlées me parvient. Je passe le reste de la soirée à me morfondre dans un coin de la salle, lorsque mes yeux s'humidifièrent. J'en ai assez. Mon corps est soudain agité de soubresauts incontrôlables. Shacklebolt s'approche alors de moi, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était là. Il se retourne, et dit d'une voix autoritaire, à un Malefoy aussi bourré que Viktor et moi :

- Mr Malefoy, ramenez-la chez elle, je vous prie.

- Bien, Monsieur le ¤ hic ¤ Ministre.

Il m'emmène donc, et je me laisse faire, toujours en pleurs.


	5. Une surprise bien ragoûtante

**Chapitre 5 : Une surprise bien ragoûtante**

Je me réveille avec un affreux mal de tête, mais curieusement, je me sens plutôt bien. Calée contre ma couette douce et chaude, qui soulève ma tête à un rythme régulier. Attendez… QUI SOULEVE MA TETE ? Ô Merlin ! Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. Calme-toi, Hermione, calme-toi, tout va bien, rappelle-toi, que s'est-il passé hier soir ?… J'ai beau essayer de me souvenir, rien n'y fait, je me rappelle juste être sortie en pleurs de la salle de réception, accompagnée de Malefoy, et après, gros trou noir ! Une minute… je n'ai quand même pas dit Malefoy ? Malefoy ! Malefoy !

Cette fois je suis bien réveillée, et qui plus est, je viens d'ouvrir les yeux. Ô désespoir ! Que vois-je ? La sale tête de fouine de ce fils chéri à sa maman appuyée sur MON oreiller ! MON OREILLER ! Ce n'est pas possible… Malefoy est dans MON lit ? Sur MON oreiller ? Et moi je suis dans SES bras ? Enfer et damnation ! La foudre vient de s'abattre sur la pauvre personne innocente que je suis ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bu hier soir ? Bonne question, je n'en ai aucune idée… ! Il faut te ressaisir, Hermione ! Par Merlin, je deviens aussi folle que ma tante, bientôt, je vais me parler à moi-même ! Ah non, en fait c'est déjà le cas… Je me dégage de ses bras poilus, et me lève rapidement.

Aïe ! Mon pied ! A présent, je sautille en me tenant le pied à travers la chambre. Tout ça en silence, bien entendu… Je baisse les yeux sur mon membre – ou du moins ce qu'il en reste – ensanglanté puis scrute la moquette à la recherche de l'objet que j'ai fait exploser. Une bouteille de… WHISKY PUR FEU ! Par Merlin, Hermione qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Et où est Viktor ? Ma têêêêête… !

J'enfile vite fait un peignoir, et me retourne vers le lit, d'où j'entends des grommellements : l'autre crétin est en train de se réveiller. Alors sur la pointe des pieds – du moins le pied où il m'en reste une – je sors de la pièce. Je ne tiens en aucun cas à être là lorsque Monsieur se réveillera !

Je pénètre dans la cuisine, et, d'un coup de baguette, je prépare du café. Je suis dans un sacré pétrin ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ! Je radote, je radote, c'est pas possible, ça ! Je fais les cents pas dans la pièce, ne sachant pas quoi faire de mes mains.

- Tiens, tiens, Granger… Déjà levée ? retentit une voix glaciale derrière moi.

Je me retourne brusquement et me retrouve devant Malefoy, torse nu.

- Sors de chez moi, Malefoy !

- Ttssst... Voyons, Granger, ne sois pas stupide… Je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me résister… murmure-t-il, en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Il n'est à présent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, mais je suis incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Malefoy est si près que je peux sentir son souffle effleurer ma nuque doucement. Cela me répugne, mais je ne me laisse pas déstabiliser. Je le regarde droit dans ses yeux d'acier, une lueur de défi dans mes yeux. Lui, se contente de me fixer avec un sourire narquois sur le coin de lèvres. Malefoy se rapproche encore, ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, me faisant frissonner… de dégoût, bien entendu ! Il pose ses mains sur ma taille. J'essaye de me débattre, en vain, il est beaucoup plus fort que moi. Alors, je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui demande plaintivement, à présent angoissée :

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour une simple raison, ma chère Sang de Bourbe… Parce que je te hais… me murmure-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Abasourdie, je le vois qui se recule avec un sourire mauvais. Avant même que je puisse réagir d'une quelconque façon – comme par exemple le gifler comme je l'avais prévu – il fait volte-face, attrape ses affaires répandues dans la chambre, et sort de l'appartement, en prenant soin de claquer la porte au passage.

Je m'effondre alors sur le sol, secouée de tremblements incontrôlables, comme très souvent en ce moment. Je passe mon après-midi sur le canapé, à présent envahi par des centaines de mouchoirs. Voilà ce qu'est devenue Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre : une pleurnicharde qui a raté sa vie. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, et me laisse voir Viktor, l'air plus dur que jamais. Il me jette à peine un regard, et entre dans la chambre. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me lever, je sais très bien ce qu'il est en train de faire. Viktor respecte sa part de marché : il déménage, à présent… Pattenrond saute sur mes genoux, et je le caresse distraitement. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Viktor ressort de la pièce, une grosse valise flottant devant lui, et ouvre la porte d'entrée. Il marque alors une pause, et se retourne, contre toute attente.

- Adieu, Herrmione ! me lance-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Je me remets à pleurer, encore plus fort qu'avant. C'était le deuxième volet des aventures amoureuses ratées d'Hermione. Avec Ron non plus, ça n'a pas beaucoup duré, nous passions plus de temps à nous disputer, qu'à tout autre chose… Je vais finir comme une vieille fille, seule avec son chat péteur… La nuit est bien avancée, dehors, il vaut mieux que j'aille me coucher…

Je me lève avec une affreuse migraine ; je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, et, en passant, j'entrevois ma tête dans le miroir. Je marque un temps de pose ; je ne ressemble vraiment à rien… Il est temps de se ressaisir, Hermione ! Regarde-toi, tu as des cernes jusqu'en bas du cou ! Je suis pitoyable ! Tant pis, je n'irai pas au boulot aujourd'hui ; de toute façon, je ne manquerai pas à Malefoy vu qu'il n'est pas là ! Malefoy… Je vais lui montrer QUI est Hermione Granger ! Je passe la journée à me chouchouter, et je m'endors vers 22h, bien dans ma peau.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! Je ne bouge pas. Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! Foutu réveil ! Driiiiiiiiiiiing ! Il n'y a qu'une seule solution ! Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! La destruction ! Bang ! Voilà, vite fait, bien fait ! Plus de réveil, quel bonheur ! Je me lève, de bonne humeur, plus décidée que jamais à montrer à toute la population de l'Angleterre la jeune femme qui se cache derrière ce masque hideux.

Quelques minutes plus tard – plus précisément trois heures et cinquante-deux minutes – je suis dans le couloir du Ministère menant au bureau de mon cher patron, sous les regards admiratifs – mais agaçants – des employés. Je pénètre alors dans le bureau, fouillant dans une pile de dossiers que j'ai à la main. Malefoy n'est pas là, comme prévu. Je pose alors l'énorme pile sur son bureau, et je m'en vais. Après tout, c'est son travail, et puis, je ne pense pas que son mariage avec cette chère Pansy va trop le fatiguer !

Je vois Harry, là-bas, à l'autre bout du couloir. Je lui fais signe et il s'approche, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tiens, Hermione ça faisait longtemps ! Alors, raconte-moi, ce nouveau boulot, avec Malefoy, ça va ?

- Oh oui, il se tient plutôt à carreaux, mentis-je.

- En tout cas, si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas, je suis là ! me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, je suis bien assez grande pour régler mes problèmes toute seule ; et puis, ce n'est pas Malefoy qui va me faire peur ! raillé-je. Sinon, de ton côté, rien de nouveau ?

- Hum… Non… Mais tu sais, je trouve que Ginny est un peu bizarre, ces temps-ci, elle ne t'a rien dit ? s'inquiète-t-il.

Comme c'est mignon ! Ah lalalalala…

- Euh… non… mentis-je.

Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais su mentir, et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais y arriver. Harry me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin, à la Malefoy :

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir, Hermione, allez, dis-moi ! insiste-t-il.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je dois y aller ! A plus, Harry ! lancé-je

Et je m'éloigne rapidement. Je tourne à gauche, et… je me retrouve par terre. Je regarde la personne que j'ai percutée : Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, lui !


	6. Mises au point

_Tout d'abord bonne année à tous et à toutes ! Tous mes voeux de bonheur ! _

_Réponses au reviews:_

_goodbooks'sky C'est parce que les bouledogues ne sont pas autorisés sur les plages XD ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour la review, et merci de me lire ! Biizz et bonne lecture ;) !_

_MeDiNo La réponse dans ce chapitre :p ! Bonne année à toi aussi ! Merci et bonne lecture !_

_Naelys  Je suis contente que ma fiic te plaise ! Merci et bonne lecture :p !_

_elodu92 Merci beaucoup ! Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à lire D ! Tu n'auras pas eu longtemps à attendre pour la suite ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !_

_Souyi Merci beaucoup ! J'ai essayé de tenir compte de tes conseils D ! Bonne lecture :p !_

_Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouter comme auteur favori, ou encore dans fanfictions favorites, même s'ils n'ont pas laissé de reviews ! Bonne lecture à tous :p !_

**Chapitre 6 : Mises au point**

- Tiens, Granger ! Tu t'es fait belle pour moi ? Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine, tu sais ! raillé-je.

- La ferme, Malefoy ! crache ma chère petite employée.

- Tsst, tsst, polie Granger, ce serait trop dommage que j'aie à me plaindre d'une si bonne assistante, et si aimable, par-dessus tout… Tu ne trouves pas ? ironisé-je.

- Et tu penses vraiment que Shacklebolt va écouter tes idioties ? Voyons Malefoy, je te savais bête, mais pas à ce point là !

- Et bien, Granger, on dirait que tu as repris de l'assurance ? Tu faisais moins la fière, hier ! dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Malefoy ! fait-elle mine de s'étonner.

- Granger, Granger, ne te souviens-tu vraiment pas ? Oh, je vois, je t'ai donc fait à ce point de l'effet pour que ta tête t'en tourne si bien, que tu m'oublies ? Oh, tu sais, je comprends parfaitement, mais je pense qu'il faut que je t'avertisse tout de suite… N'espère rien de plus, parole de Malefoy !

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Malefoy, c'est plutôt à toi que la tête de tourne, pour tomber sous le charme d'une « simple enfant de Moldus » ! s'exclame-t-elle.

- Tu vois, tu te souviens, maintenant ! triomphé-je.

- Oui, malheureusement, j'en ai fait des cauchemars horribles durant toute la nuit !

- Mais quelle réplique, dis donc, ça explique pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, hier ! Tu as du les mettre au point durant toute une journée ! me moqué-je.

- Et toi, je te manque tellement, que tu as renoncé à tes précieuses vacances sous les cocotiers avec ton adorable bouledogue ?

- Je pars demain, Granger, tu espérais que je resterai plus longtemps ?

- Très spirituel, Malefoy, mais si tu permets, j'ai des choses plus importantes que de discuter avec un imbécile comme toi ! dit-elle avec cet air hautain que je déteste tant.

- Oh, je vois, Madame a du travail ! Mais je t'en prie, Granger, ne te gêne pas pour moi !

- Oui, effectivement, j'ai le travail que mon feignant de patron n'a pas eu le courage de terminer et que je dois finir ! rage-t-elle, en me bousculant.

- Hé, Granger ! crié-je, alors qu'elle était déjà au bout du couloir. Mon bureau n'est pas par-là !

Elle tourne à l'angle, sans même daigner m'accorder un regard. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est que l'on m'ignore ! Bon sang, je suis quand même un Malefoy ! Rien que pour cela, je mérite le respect, il me semble ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout à l'opposé de mon bureau ?! Elle est censée me remplacer, quand même, pas en profiter pour ne plus rien faire ! Je me dirige de ce pas vers la porte portant l'inscription « Drago Malefoy », et y pénètre. Les rideaux sombres sont grands ouverts, faisant rentrer la fausse lumière ensorcelée. D'un geste brusque, je les referme. Il ne me semble pas que dans le contrat, il y était inclus la tâche d'ouvrir les rideaux, non ?! Surtout que je ne tiens pas à ce que mes tentures soient décolorées ! Je le retourne vers mon bureau, et marque un temps de pause, trop abasourdi. Que vois-je ?! Par Merlin ! Est-ce une illusion ?! Pourquoi une pile de dossiers haute de trente centimètres stationne sur mon bureau ?! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça, ah ça non ! Granger va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Elle ne croit quand même pas que je vais laisser passer ça ?! Ce n'est pas vrai ça, j'en ai marre, je suis la seule personne compétente du Ministère, ou quoi ?! Bon, tant pis, je vais chercher cette sale Sang de Bourbe ! Où peut-elle être ? Je n'ai en aucun cas envie de jouer à cache-cache à cette heure-ci… Direction, la cafétéria ! Rageusement, je me mets en route, trop en colère pour remarquer le grand homme aux longs cheveux blancs, qui se tient à l'angle du couloir.

- Eh bien, Drago, suis-je devenu transparent ?

Je m'arrête brutalement, et me retourne.

- As-tu perdu la parole ? raille-t-il.

- Que faites-vous là ? me méfié-je.

- Voyons, Drago…. Tu me demandes ce que je fais là ? Vraiment ? Tu n'en as aucune idée ? siffle-t-il.

- Aucune, père, nié-je.

- Je vais te mettre sur la piste, alors, compte tenu que tu as l'air de ne pas te souvenir ! M-a-r-d-i !

- Comment ça « mardi » ? m'impatienté-je.

- Tu n'es pas rentré après la réception… murmure-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Et ? dis-je insolemment.

- Et il y avait Granger avec toi ! Par Merlin, Drago ! Que t'est-il passé par la tête ! C'est Granger !

- Je le sais bien, père, mais je ne vois toujours pas où voulez-vous en venir !

- TU AS UNE RELATION AVEC CETTE SALE SANG DE BOURBE !

- Moi ?! Certainement pas, père ! Comment pouvez-vous insinuer cela ?! Je n'étais pas avec elle, mardi, mais avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Je l'ai lâché dès que j'ai pu… Vous vous en doutez, voyons, cette sale petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout… me révulsé-je.

J- 'espère bien, et, à l'avenir, ne recommence pas, Drago, où je devrais prendre les mesures qui s'imposent… Pansy est ta femme, et tu dois lui rester fidèle, est-ce bien clair ? me menace-t-il.

- Oui, père.

- Très bien, au revoir Drago.

Et il s'éloigne, sa cape voltigeant derrière lui. Je souffle un bon coup. Il faut dire que j'ai eu chaud… Jamais je n'aurai pu dire à mon père que je faisais cela juste pour torturer Granger… Pour la faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie d'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue enfin que je suis plus fort qu'elle… Il m'en empêcherait ! Depuis la fin de la guerre, il a peur du Ministère, il a réussi à se faire racheter, et maintenant, il craint les représailles… Un Malefoy qui a peur… quelle honte !

Enfin… je reprends mon chemin, j'espère que Granger est encore à la cafétéria…

Je pénètre dans la cantine, et scrute la grande salle : le faux soleil se reflète sur les tables de métal, m'éblouissant. Je cherche tant bien que mal à trouver Granger.

Quelques instants plus tard, je suis près de sa table, qu'elle partage – malheureusement – avec le Balafré et la Belette. Je m'approche. Weasley me regarde, une visible haine sur son visage de traître à son sang.

- Alors, Granger, on ne fait plus son travail ? demandé-je en me tournant vers cette dernière.

- Oh, il me semblait avoir compris que je ne devais pas mettre mon nez dans tes affaires ! s'exclame-t-elle d'un air innocent.

- Ne joue pas avec les mots, Granger, tu dois faire mon travail ! grondé-je.

- Fous-lui la paix, Malefoy ! crache Potter.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Harry, je vais m'en occuper ! s'interpose-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est ça, Potter, écoute la Sang de Bourbe, et ferme-la ! sifflé-je.

Avant que j'aie le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit, Potter m'empoigne rapidement par le col de ma chemise, et me plaque violemment contre le mur.

- Fais attention, Malefoy, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire souffrir Hermione, je connais tes intentions, et je te conseille de vite les oublier ! murmure-t-il.

Il me lâche alors, et, blanc de rage, je tente de reprendre contenance, fixant Potter avec dégoût. Je sors de la salle, sous le regard de tous les employés…


	7. Et si tout n'était que préjugés ?

_Coucou le monde ) ! Comment vous allez ?? Moi bien XD ! Je vous ai manqué, hein ?_

_ Nan, c'est ton chapitre qui nous a manqué, abrutie_

_D'accord je me tais ! XD Juste un grand merci à elodu92 pour sa review très gentille D ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 7 : Et si tout n'était que préjugés ?**

Saint Potter, tu vas me le payer ! Il veut protéger sa petite Sang de Bourbe ? Il le regrettera, parole de Malefoy ! Je remets mon col en place, marchant à vive allure dans le hall du Ministère, sous l'œil étonné du personnel. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ! Ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un en colère ? Je les fusille du regard, et ils détournent les yeux, visiblement gênés. Qu'ils sont bêtes ! Je sors du Ministère. Ouf, enfin dehors ! L'air frais me calme un peu.

Je regarde le ciel, un de ces engins Moldus passe en vrombissant. Je me demande ce que c'est… On dirait un grand oiseau… De toute façon, ils sont tous dingues, ces Moldus ! Je soupire, et je baisse mon regard sur les passants. Tous se bousculent, hommes en costumes qui sont en retard à leur travail, enfants qui sèchent les cours, ménagères qui font les courses… Je me demande comment ils arrivent à survivre sans magie ! D'ailleurs, c'est bien dommage qu'ils survivent, autrement, le monde serait vraiment le paradis ! Vous imaginez ? Un monde sans Moldus… Le rêve ! Je commence à marcher. Demain, je partirai en vacances, avant de revenir pour le mariage… Repos, en attendant !

Je transplane au Manoir Malefoy. Une fois arrivé, je pénètre dans la bâtisse, et monte au premier étage, où se trouve mon bureau. Tout est sombre, les rideaux clos, les meubles foncés. Personne n'est là, ils sont tous partis faire une quelconque activité inintéressante… J'entre dans ma pièce, et m'assois sur mon fauteuil. Je repense à ces années à Poudlard, où je ne me préoccupais de rien, où je vivais aux dépens de mon père, toujours à me cacher derrière son dos. Ce temps-là est définitivement révolu ! Plus rien n'est comme avant… Pourquoi la vie est-elle à présent si compliquée ? Tout ne peut-il pas être simple ? Pourquoi suis-je obligé de me soumettre à ces règles stupides, comme pour mon mariage ? C'est la vie, me direz-vous ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr, la vie n'est pas cela. Pourquoi vivre si c'est pour se soumettre jour après jour au bon vouloir des autres ? Pourquoi vivre si ce n'est même pas pour faire ses propres choix ? Je ne sais pas… Toutes ces questions resteront sûrement sans réponses, et je ne peux malheureusement pas y remédier… J'aimerais tellement me débarrasser de Pansy ! Et pourquoi suis-je d'un coup si mélancolique ? Cela n'est pas l'attitude d'un Malefoy ! Et si je n'étais pas vraiment ce Malefoy ? Si j'étais beaucoup plus que cela, si j'étais le futur de Voldemort ? Non, ce temps est lui aussi révolu. Mes aspirations au pouvoir ont été détruites par nombre de choses… Mais alors pourquoi je me sens si à l'étroit dans cette famille, dans cette vie ? Mes parents ont-ils ressenti cela un jour, eux aussi ? Mais que suis-je en train de m'avouer ? Que tout n'était que mascarade ? Certainement pas, je suis bel et bien arrogant, tyrannique et égoïste, il n'y a pas de doute, et j'en suis fier. Mais suis-je réellement celui que tout le monde voit ? J'ai parfois l'impression d'être bien plus profond que cela…

Mais tout ça n'est que stupidité, c'est Potter qui m'a mis les idées en désordre ! Je SUIS et je RESTERAI une personne qui impose le respect, qui hait les Sangs Impurs, et quelqu'un digne de son rang. J'ai vraiment déraillé…

Je sors de mes pensées, mon hibou frappe à la fenêtre. Je lui ouvre, et décroche le courrier fixé à sa patte. Il s'envole aussitôt. Quelle ironie du sort, même mon hibou me craint ! Bien fait pour lui… Je déplie la missive, et reconnaît avec dégoût l'écriture de ma « chère » employée.

_Malefoy,_

_J'ai reçu à ton bureau un hibou d'un homme appelé Édouard Barney, qui te demande un rendez-vous d'affaires ce soir, dans un grand restaurant du centre-ville. J'ai fait quelques recherches à son propos, et il s'agit en vérité d'un commercial très important qui peut te faire gagner gros si tu arrives à le manipuler. Peut-être pourrais-tu finalement faire accepter ta loi – stupide, soit dit en passant – sur les chaudrons en or ? Si j'étais toi, je répondrais très vite à ce hibou, pour confirmer ce rendez-vous. J'irai bien entendu avec toi, compte tenu que je suis sûre que tu vas faire encore une de tes blagues stupides, qui n'ont aucune utilité, à part de dégoûter ton interlocuteur. Si cela te va malgré tout, je propose de fixer le rendez-vous, ce soir à 19h au « Balai d'or » au Chemin de Traverse._

_Dépêche-toi de me répondre, je n'ai pas que ça à faire,_

_ Hermione Granger_

Quel culot ! Mes blagues sont toujours très drôles ! Et puis, aller au restaurant avec elle ! Certainement pas ! D'un autre côté, cette loi est vraiment très importante… Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce type… J'attrape ma plume, et sors un parchemin vierge.

_Granger,_

_Je ne vais pas écrire des lignes et des lignes pour t'expliquer ce que je pense de tes propos incohérents, sache juste que mes blagues sont très drôles, pour les gens qui ont de l'humour. Je pense que je vais pouvoir supporter ta compagnie, à condition que tu retrouves ton peigne. Je te laisse le re-contacter._

_Tu pourras me remercier de t'avoir répondu si vite, bien que le fait de te faire plaisir me dégoûte plus qu'autre chose,_

_ Ton cher patron que tu aimes tant_

Je descends à la volière, et accroche le message sur la patte de mon hibou, qui me mord au passage. Je me mets à jurer tout haut. Saleté de hibou ! Je sors ma baguette, et quelques secondes plus tard, mon doigt ne porte plus aucune trace de blessure.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Il est 19h20, je descends lentement les escaliers. Mes parents et Pansy sont revenus il y a une heure. Ils étaient allés acheter la robe de mariée, quelle horreur ! Je secoue la tête, tentant de faire sortir Pansy de ma tête. Mais rien n'y fait, je la vois toujours avec sa robe rose fuchsia à volants, me souriant niaisement. Je vais en faire des cauchemars pendant au moins trois jours ! Et dire que je vais devoir me comporter en bon époux au mariage !

Il faut que je me dépêche, je vais finir par être en retard. J'attrape ma cape en fourrure, et une fois sur le seuil de la porte, je transplane. Je me retrouve quelques instants plus tard sur le Chemin de Traverse, toujours bondé malgré l'heure tardive. Je tente de me frayer un passage dans la foule compacte. Au bout de cinq minutes de combat acharné contre ces mégères piaffantes, je parviens enfin au restaurant, où m'attend déjà Granger, visiblement agacée de ne pas me voir arriver.

Je me poste devant elle, et mon assistante se contente de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle entre, et je la suis. Nous nous installons à une petite table tranquille au fond du restaurant. Un serveur vient prendre nos capes, et nous nous asseyons, attendant ce fameux commercial. Granger fouille dans son sac, j'en profite pour l'observer. Il faut quand même signaler qu'elle a fait des efforts de tenue depuis quelques jours ! Elle lève les yeux, et ouvre la bouche :

- Non, Granger, je n'ai encore rien fait, tu peux te taire, la préviens-je

- Très bien, si tu ne veux pas que je te dise que tu as une mèche de cheveux bleue, je me tais ! s'énerve-t-elle.

J'écarquille les yeux. Une mèche de cheveux bleue ? Granger délire vraiment ! Je la regarde, éberlué par tant de stupidité.

- Granger, quand je te disais que tu n'avais pas d'humour, tu vois maintenant que je n'avais pas tort !

- Comme tu veux, Malefoy ! soupire-t-elle.

C'est bien rare qu'elle abandonne la partie si vite ! Mais pas le temps de réfléchir, Mr Barney vient d'arriver. C'est un grand homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, le crâne légèrement dégarni, le regard vif. Granger s'empresse de se lever.

- Bonsoir, Mr Barney, enchantée de vous rencontrer, je suis Miss Granger, l'assistante de Mr Malefoy.

- Bonsoir, Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, je suis le directeur de l'entreprise « Barney & Fils, chaudronniers depuis plus de quarante ans », vous devez connaître, je suppose ? s'enquit-il.

- Euh… Je… balbutié-je, pris de court.

- Bien sûr, que nous connaissons, c'est la meilleure fabrique de chaudrons de la Grande-Bretagne, n'est-ce pas ?

Bénie soit Granger ! Franchement, comment voulez-vous que je connaisse « Barney & Fils » ! Je ne suis pas un expert en chaudrons, moi ! Décidément, Granger sait vraiment _tout_ !

- Oui, c'est cela ! Mr Malefoy, est-ce normal que vous ayez une mèche bleue ? s'éberlue-t-il.

- Une… une mèche… bleue ? m'effaré-je.

- Je te l'avais dit, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté ! soupire Granger, en levant sa baguette.

- Bravo Miss, ce sort est d'une efficacité surprenante ! s'extasie Mr Barney.

- Hum… Merci Granger… murmuré-je.

Un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, Granger prend la commande.

- Donc, Mr Malefoy, parlez-moi un peu de votre loi…

- Eh bien, cette loi prévoit la fabrique de chaudrons en or pour des utilités autres que personnelles, comme dans les écoles… expliqué-je.

- Et pourquoi cela ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Vous savez, Mr Barney, les chaudrons en or permettent de faire les potions ou autre beaucoup plus rapidement, et d'augmenter les chances de réussite du philtre, ce qui est très utile, surtout dans les cours de Potions ! Vous imaginez ? Plus de chaudrons qui explosent ! Ne serait-ce pas magnifique ! s'enthousiasme Granger.

- Mais, cela réduirait de beaucoup nos ventes ! Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte ! Plus de 50 des recettes sont dues à un rachat suite à un accident ! Ce serait la faillite du commerce assurée ! se récrie Mr Barney.

- Voyons, pas du tout, le prix de l'or compenserait nettement ces pertes, croyez-moi ! renchéris-je.

- Exactement, et vous feriez même plus de bénéfices ! continue Granger.

Nous passons la soirée à l'embobiner, si bien qu'il finit par promettre d'essayer de soutenir cette loi. Nous sortons enfin de l'atmosphère étouffante du restaurant, et Mr Barney nous salue.

- Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir à notre table, Mr Barney.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger, je vous souhaite une excellente fin de soirée.

- Nous de même, monsieur.

Il s'éloigne alors, d'une démarche un peu gauche. Nous restons là quelques minutes, en silence.

- Curieux bonhomme, lance enfin Granger.

- Tu l'as dit, Granger ! renchéris-je. Mais au moins, il va réussir à faire passer la loi !

- C'est sûr, avec l'influence qu'il a ! Et toi, qui ne connaissait même pas « Barney & Fils » ! Franchement, Malefoy ! se moque-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, Granger, mais je ne suis pas un chaudron-phile !

Elle sourit étrangement.

- J'y vais, il se fait tard, au revoir, Malefoy.

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre, quelle importance ? C'était une bien curieuse soirée… En compagnie d'une bien curieuse assistante… C'est sur ces pensées que je transplane enfin.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai une idée super génialissime pour vous... Et si vous laissiez une petite review ?! XD_

_Allez, à bientôt pour le chapitre 8 ;) !_


	8. Incomprise ou incompréhensible ?

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Aodren, elodu92, et Darkim the Queen of konery pour leurs gentilles reviews )_

_Je suis vraiment désolée du retard de ce chapitre, mais j'étais très occupée avec mon stage et mes examens ..._

_Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture ! (Point de vue d'Hermione)_

**Chapitre 8 : Incomprise ou incompréhensible ?**

Je me réveille, le soleil brûlant ma peau si douce et au teint de pêche si magnifique. J'ouvre doucement mes yeux de biche, et m'étire gracieusement, tel un chat majestueux. Enfin un jour de congé ! Je me lève doucement, veillant à ne pas aller trop vite et à ne pas dépasser la vitesse de mouvement maximum des jours de repos, et je commence à m'habiller.

J'ai été invitée à manger chez les Weasley ce midi, il y aura tout le monde. Je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller, surtout maintenant que je suis seule… Je vais avoir l'impression d'être une intruse, au milieu de tous ces couples… Aux derniers hiboux, il semblerait que Ron se soit fiancé à une certaine Amy, une collègue de travail.

Je regarde l'heure : 11 heures, déjà ! Quelle marmotte je suis ! J'attrape mes affaires, et je transplane, pour arriver quelques secondes plus tard devant Le Terrier. Brusquement, je sens qu'une chose se jette sur moi, et je tombe au sol sous le poids de mon adversaire. J'ouvre un œil craintivement, puis le referme : la chose se lève. Je reste là, terrorisée, n'osant plus bouger un seul muscle. Puis j'entends un rire joyeux. Une bien curieuse idée de rire par une situation pareille ! Par Merlin, je reconnais le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange ! Mais je croyais qu'elle était morte ? Comment est-ce possible ?!

- Tu as l'intention de rester comme ça encore longtemps ?! s'exclame gaiement une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre milles.

J'ouvre alors les yeux, surprise, et me lève lentement en grimaçant de douleur.

- Ginny, tu m'as fait peur ! grogné-je.

- Voyons, Hermione, qui croyais-tu que c'était ?! se moque-t-elle.

Voyant que je ne réponds pas, elle enchaîne :

- Allez, entre, tout le monde t'attend ! Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue ! s'enthousiaste Ginny.

- Oui, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps, ces jours-ci…

Nous entrons dans la maison, où sont déjà rassemblés tous les Weasley, ainsi qu'Harry et Amy. J'observe plus particulièrement cette dernière : c'est une petite femme aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux verts, au visage rond et à l'air sympathique. Je salue tout le monde brièvement, et Mrs Weasley annonce que le repas est prêt. Nous nous mettons à table, tout en bavardant joyeusement. Je m'assieds à la grande table de bois trônant au centre de la modeste pièce. A ma droite, Amy et à ma gauche, Ginny et en face de moi, Mrs Weasley. Oh non, je vais avoir droit à la triple ration de ce que personne ne prend ! Quel honneur… Tiens justement, la voilà qui me sert l'entrée. Je me tourne vers ma voisine de gauche, et lui souris amicalement.

- Tu t'appelles Hermione, c'est ça ? Ron m'a beaucoup parlé de toi : celle qui sait tout sur tout ! dit-elle en riant.

- Euh… Ca doit être ça, oui… répondé-je, vexée d'être déjà classée.

- Tu travailles aussi au Ministère ? me demande-t-elle. Je ne t'y ai jamais vu.

- Oui, je suis au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Et toi, tu es où ?

- Je suis une Auror de remplacement… marmonne-t-elle.

- De remplacement ? demandé-je.

- Oui, au cas où il y aurait besoin de renforts… Je ne sers un peu à rien, finalement, compte tenu que la guerre est terminée depuis longtemps.

- Et pourquoi ne deviens-tu pas une véritable Auror ? me renseigné-je.

Bah oui, c'est vrai, quelle andouille ! Aurait-elle une bouse de dragon à la place du cerveau ? On dirait bien…

- Je n'ai pas les compétences requises, regrette-t-elle, honteuse.

- Ah… C'est sûr que dans ce cas, tu auras un peu de mal ! dis-je gaiement, et, il faut le dire, un peu sadiquement.

Elle me dévisage un instant, et moi, je me contente de la regarder avec un sourire d'incompréhension. Comment ça, je suis méchante ? Certainement pas ! Je dis juste que cette fille est totalement stupide ! Je veux dire, comment Ron… pourquoi… je… C'EST UNE CRUCHE, par Merlin ! Alors que moi, moi je suis intelligente, je suis… Attendez… Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire, là ? NON ! Je ne veux pas de Ron ! Cet imbécile, ce mollusque, ce bon à rien, non, je n'en veux pas ! C'est fini tout ça, c'est du passé ! Hermione, il faut vraiment que tu te ressaisisses, depuis quelques jours, ça ne va vraiment plus ! C'est le célibat qui te tourne la tête, ma pauvre fille… Je sais bien que tu es désespérée, mais à ce point là ! Je veux dire… C'est RON quand même ! Et je suis repartie à me parler toute seule… C'est pas possible…

- De toute façon, Ron va m'avoir une promotion comme Auror permanent, il me l'a promis.

Hein, quoi quoi ! Je rêve où elle se sert de mon Ronichou pour arriver à ses fins ? Je veux dire, de cet immonde mollusque repoussant pour arriver à ses fins ? Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est ce qu'elle fait ! Se servir de quelqu'un est horrible, c'est l'une des pires choses que l'on peut faire, je pense.

- Eh bien, tout rentre dans l'ordre, dans ce cas ! Faudrait-il encore qu'il tienne sa promesse ! m'exclamé-je.

- Mais bien sûr, qu'il va la tenir ! Hein, mon Ronny ? lui demande-t-elle.

Il tourne les yeux vers elle, pris au dépourvu, des pâtes lui sortant de la bouche. Quel porc !

- Quoi ? Oui, mais bien sûr, c'est évident, ma chérie ! balbutie-t-il.

- Tu vois ! triomphe-t-elle.

- Il n'empêche que le jour où Ron tiendra ses promesses, il tombera des ventricules de dragon ! me moqué-je.

A présent, elle me fixe avec hargne : comme si elle me faisait peur !

- Alors, Hermione, raconte-nous ! Comment se passe ton nouveau job ? me demande Mrs Weasley afin de couper court à la dispute.

- Quoi ? Tu as changé de boulot, Hermy ? s'étonne Ron.

Amy se redresse soudainement : hé oui, il m'appelle Hermy, et il va falloir que tu t'y fasses !

- Oui, je travaille en tant qu'assistante du directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, expliqué-je, en évitant soigneusement de prononcer le mot « Malefoy ».

- Sous les ordres de Malefoy, complète Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ?! s'insurge Ron.

- Au moins, Hermione a un poste à son niveau, dit Amy.

- Amy, ne parle pas des choses que tu ne connais pas. Hermione est beaucoup trop intelligente pour ce poste là ! Hermy, tu n'es pas la boniche à Malefoy, tu m'entends ?! Il en est hors de question ! se révolte-t-il devant l'air outré d'Amy.

- Ron, j'ai besoin de ce poste. Et puis, Malefoy n'est pas si terrible que ça, disons que j'arrive à le supporter… Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas autant pour moi, je sais me défendre ! dis-je en riant.

- Cette sale fouine bondissante, si elle te touche, je la TUE ! rage-t-il.

C'est déjà fait mon pauvre, si tu savais… Mais dis donc, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi… possessif ! Que me caches-tu donc ? Rien ? Je suis juste « ta meilleure amie » ? D'accord…

- Je te signale juste au passage, que Malefoy a toujours été plus malin que toi, me moqué-je.

- Quoi ?! Ce… ce sale… c'était un Mangemort, Hermione ! s'ébahit-il.

- Il n'empêche qu'il a toujours eu des meilleures notes que toi à Poudlard ! dis-je distraitement tout en mangeant ma salade lentement.

Autour de nous, toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées, et tous nous fixent à présent.

- Hermy, comment… comment peux-tu le défendre ?! Comment peux-tu défendre Malefoy ?! Cette vermine, ce…ce… balbutie-t-il.

- Il a raison, Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! renchérit Harry.

- Mais voyons, les garçons, je ne le défends pas, je dis juste ce que je pense, mais Malefoy reste Malefoy, et tout ce qui va avec, je suis bien d'accord, mais cela n'exclut pas le fait que Malefoy soit intelligent !

- Je ne te reconnais plus, Hermione, je ne te comprends plus, déclare Ron en sortant de table.

Il quitte la pièce, rapidement suivi par Harry. Par Merlin, qu'ai-je donc fait pour qu'il s'en aille comme cela ? Je n'ai pas défendu Malefoy ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?! Je savais pourtant bien que Ron ne supporte pas le sujet « Malefoy » depuis la guerre. Quelle tête en l'air ! Effectivement, Ron n'accepte pas le fait que Malefoy et ses parents soient aussi bien intégrés dans la société malgré ce qu'ils ont fait. Par Merlin… Comment vais-je faire pour me sortir de tout ça ?!


	9. Une fuite bien surprenante

_Voilà, un grand merci encore à tous de me lire, et de me reviewer ) !_

_Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci ! XD_

_Je me suis dépêchée, héhé, alors c'est à consommer avec modération :D !_

_Bonne lecture D !_

_Blog de mes créations (poèmes ect.): mwalucy.sky _

**Chapitre 9 : Une fuite bien surprenante**

Non, non, et NON ! Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. C'est contre nature d'épouser cette morue ! Par pitié, Merlin ! Tout, je dis bien TOUT, sauf ça !

- Tu es réveillé, mon Drakichou ?

- …

- Bon, je te laisse dormir encore un peu, mais n'oublie pas de te lever : les invités ne vont pas tarder ! minaude mon imbécile de fiancée.

Mais oui, c'est ça, compte sur moi ! Remarquez, si je pouvais rater la cérémonie, ça m'arrangerait… Et dire que je serais obligé de la supporter jusqu'à ma mort… Autant de me jeter du sommet de Gringotts tout de suite ! Mais attendez… Qui m'oblige à me marier ? C'est juste l'idée de mon père pour « préserver la noblesse de la famille ». C'est sûr qu'on pourra le redorer notre blason avec tout l'argent des Parkinson ! Mais moi, je porterai quotidiennement la honte d'être marié avec la pire cruche des Sang-Purs !

Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de tout ça ! Quand même, je suis DRAGO MALEFOY, le grand, le beau, l'illustre, le majestueux, le royal Drago Malefoy ! Je suis donc libre de vivre comme bon me semble et de prendre mes propres décisions concernant ma vie, il me semble ! Oh que oui, et je vais le leur montrer !

Je me lève d'un bond, plus réveillé que jamais, et commence à m'habiller rapidement.

- Minkey ! aboyé-je.

Un grand « Crac ! » se fait entendre, et une elfe portant des habits crasseux apparaît. Elle s'incline jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol, en profitant pour le nettoyer au passage, et couine :

- Le maître a appelé Minkey, Monsieur ?

- Oui, va me chercher ma valise, ordonné-je sèchement.

Elle s'éclipse, et j'en profite pour réfléchir : où vais-je aller ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de dépenser des sommes pharaoniques compte tenu que mon père va me rayer définitivement de l'arbre généalogique dès qu'il se rendra compte de ma « fuite ». Car oui, je l'admets, je fuis mon destin. Mais quel mal y a-t-il à fuir une morue ? Aucun, même un Moldu vous le dira. Heureusement, il y a toujours une place quelque part pour le célèbre Drago Malefoy…

Minkey réapparaît, apportant avec elle mon ancienne malle de Poudlard, fraîchement sortie du placard où elle attendait depuis hier. Je m'en suis servi toute la semaine pour mon voyage. Un vrai rêve, dit-en passant : la mer, le luxe, les jeunes sorcières en bikini sur la plage… De quoi me satisfaire amplement si je n'avais pas eu Pansy collée à mes basques toute la journée non-stop. Bref, il faudrait que je me dépêche si je veux sortir incognito… J'attrape alors ma valise, et l'ouvre brutalement.

- Faislamalle !

En deux en trois mouvements, mes vêtements sont pliés et rangés soigneusement, recouvrant des dossiers et autres paperasses importantes. Je donne l'ordre à Minkey de s'en aller, et je regarde une dernière fois cette chambre qui fut la mienne. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Je prends mon courage inexistant à deux mains et pousse silencieusement la porte de ma chambre. J'avance lentement dans le couloir obscur et arrive en haut de l'escalier d'où j'aperçois la haute silhouette de ma mère s'enfoncer dans le couloir menant aux cuisines. La voie est libre. Alors, sans bruit, je descends les escaliers de marbres, ma valise flottant devant moi.

Je traverse le hall sur la pointe des pieds, et me retrouve enfin dehors. Immédiatement, je transplane dans une rue bondée de monde : le Chemin de Traverse. Je souffle un bon coup, et pénètre dans la première auberge venue : il est hors de question qu'un des invités m'aperçoive ici à cette heure. Je m'accoude au comptoir luxueux de cette buvette, et un petit homme chauve se précipite vers moi afin de me servir :

- Monsieur, bienvenue à « La plume sucrée » ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'enquit-il.

- Je veux une chambre pour la semaine, réclamé-je.

- Je suis confus, Monsieur, mais nous sommes complets. Vous comprenez, le mariage de Monsieur Malefoy a ramené beaucoup de monde dans les environs, et puis avec les vacances d'été qui commencent… J'ai bien peur que vous ne trouviez pas de chambre libre à des kilomètres à la ronde ! s'exclame-t-il sur le ton de la discussion.

J'avais bien dit à Pansy de ne pas inviter tout le comté ! Je suis dans de beaux draps, moi maintenant ! Et puis cet homme qui ne me reconnaît pas, il est d'un stupide ! Mais comment vais-je faire alors pour trouver quelque part où dormir ? J'aurai du tuer Pansy, ça aurait été beaucoup moins compliqué !

- C'est scandaleux ! Ce Malefoy se croit vraiment tout permis ! hurlé-je.

Voilà que je me mets à parler de moi à la troisième personne, je commence vraiment à dérailler ! Il faut dire aussi que je n'ai jamais eu besoin de chercher où dormir… Mais de là à me critiquer moi-même, il y a du chemin !

- Je suis navré, Monsieur, mais je vais devoir vous demander de quitter cet établissement, réplique-t-il d'un ton dur en me poussant vers la sortie.

- Mais… Pour qui se prend-il celui-là ?!

Vous comprendrez que Monsieur Malefoy est très populaire et il pourrait nuire à cette auberge s'il apprenait qu'on a dit du mal de lui ici. Entre nous, c'est plutôt le passé de sa famille qui effraie les gens plus que sa personne. Tout le monde sait bien que ce n'est qu'un fils à son père pourri gâté. Mais bon, il a du pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? soupire-t-il. Je ne peux donc pas prendre le risque de me frotter à lui.

Un fils à papa ?! Moi ?! Certainement pas ! Je sors de l'auberge d'un pas furieux, et bouscule tout le monde sur mon passage. Je continue un peu plus loin dans la rue, jusqu'à l'auberge suivante. Je rentre, et j'en ressors deux minutes plus tard. Même réponse que dans la précédente. Je fais de même dans toutes les auberges des environs, mais j'obtiens à chaque fois le même refrain : « Nous sommes complets, monsieur ». Je finis par me demander si je n'ai pas du me marier avec Pansy, au moins j'aurais pu dormir cette nuit !

Il est 17 heures, et je n'ai toujours pas d'endroit où dormir. Peut-être le ministre pourrait-il m'héberger ? Ca lui donnera une occasion de plus pour faire son lèche-bottes… Et puis, je pense qu'il n'en dira rien à personne, lui. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, je fonce vers le Ministère de la Magie. Quelques secondes plus tard, grâce à mon transplanage surpuissant, je me retrouve dans le couloir menant au bureau ministériel. J'y pénètre sans ménagement, et je tombe nez à nez avec… Granger ! Il ne manquait plus qu'elle !

- Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, Malefoy, réplique-t-elle d'un ton acerbe. Et ton mariage ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Granger.

- Le petit Malefoy aurait-il faussé compagnie à sa petite fiancée ? raille-t-elle.

- Je… m'apprêté-je à répliquer.

- Ah, Monsieur Malefoy ! Tout le monde vous cherche à votre mariage ! Que s'est-il donc passé ? Il faut tout de suite envoyer un hibou à votre père ! s'exclame le Ministre.

- Non, il ne faut prévenir personne, répondis-je durement. J'étais venu vous demander si vous auriez l'obligeance de m'héberger quelques jours.

- Vous m'en voyez vraiment désolé, mais j'ai des amis en ce moment même… Les auberges sont-elles toutes complètes ?

- Oui, malheureusement.

- Je m'en doutais, je ne vous demanderai pas les raisons de votre départ, je suppose. Mais je suis sûr que Miss Granger se ferait une joie de vous accueillir, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est que, je… balbutie-t-elle.

- Hé bien, c'est conclu ! Vous voyez, Monsieur Malefoy, tout s'arrange !

Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il donc sur ma miséricordieuse personne ?!


	10. Le monde à l'envers

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Voilà un chapitre qui fait progresser notre jeune couple !_

_Bref, je n'en dirai pas plus !_

_Merci encore à tous & à toutes de me lire et de me reviewer si fidèlement !_

_Bonne lecture !_

****

**Chapitre 10 : Un monde à l'envers**

Nous sortons du bureau ministériel, encore sous le choc. Moi, héberger cette fouine ?! Jamais ! Et pourtant, je crois que je vais y être forcée… Je fixe mes chaussures, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire ; le carrelage est d'une brillance incroyable ! Des motifs si originaux, se croisant, s'emmêlant, s'évitant dans un ballet effréné de lignes en relief, brillantes et polies, le luxe total. Je donnerais cher pour avoir ce sol à la place du lino miteux de ma salle de bains ! Bref, revenons à nos fouines. Mon futur colocataire se contente de regarder par la fausse fenêtre, s'appuyant négligemment contre le mur. Celle-ci laisse voir un ciel orageux, zébré d'éclairs. Malefoy a l'air en transe. J'en profite pour le regarder incognito : il semble contrarié, il y a de quoi, ses yeux habituellement clairs se sont obscurcis, son front pâle est légèrement plissé. Si ses yeux étaient des baguettes, tout le Ministère serait déjà mort, je crois…

Je ne réalise pas encore tout à fait que je vais devoir me supporter ce crétin toute la journée, qu'il va utiliser ma douche, prendre son petit-déjeuner devant moi ! De quoi me rendre malade. Je songe à tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces jours-ci, tout serait-il dû à cet emploi maudit ? Je ne me suis toujours pas réconciliée avec Ron et Harry, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de m'excuser, s'ils ne voient pas la vérité, ce n'est pas mon problème après tout ! Et dire que j'ai défendu Malefoy… Merlin, quel dragon m'a piqué ?!

- Bon, Granger, moi j'ai faim, on va manger ! ordonne-t-il tout en prenant la direction de la cafétéria.

Sans un mot, je le suis, bien que le simple fait de lui obéir me répugne, je suis dans un tel état psychologiquement que je n'ai plus conscience de mes actes. Je crois que si Harry m'annonçait qu'il divorçait, je lui rirais au nez, c'est dire ! Nous arrivons à la cafétéria. Je m'assois à la première table venue, tandis que Malefoy va se chercher à manger. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, il m'a toujours paru convivial, avec ses fenêtres donnant sur une rue ensoleillée, ce joyeux brouhaha constant, et cette lumière vive, c'est là que l'on se retrouvait avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, j'y suis en compagnie de mon ennemi de toujours, Drago Malefoy ! Le monde tourne à l'envers en ce moment. Que va-t-il encore m'arriver ?

Malefoy revient, portant un plateau rempli de nourriture. Il s'assoit en face de moi, et commence à manger lentement, tout en regardant la rue bondée.

- C'aurait été trop te demander que de me ramener quelque chose à manger, Malefoy ?! lancé-je.

- Exactement, Granger. Je ne te savais pas si perspicace, réplique-t-il calmement.

Furieuse, je me lève, et pars chercher de quoi apaiser ma faim. Je prends le plat du jour, et reviens à notre table. Que vois-je ?! A ma place auparavant vide, se trouve maintenant une assiette remplie de mets des plus succulents. Encore un sale coup de Malefoy ! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça, ah ça non !

- DRAGO - MALEFOY ! Est-ce que ça t'amuse à ce point de me tourner en Boursouflet ?! Merlin, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?! hurlé-je.

Tous les regards sont tournés vers nous. Je m'assois, tremblante de rage.

- J'en avais trop pour moi, Granger, donc je me suis dit que tu en voudrais peut-être, dit-il lentement avec un sourire narquois.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?! m'exclamé-je.

- Mais je m'en suis rendu compte après, répond-t-il, arborant un air innocent.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Je reporte mon déjeuner au self-service, et reviens m'asseoir en face de Malefoy. Je mange alors, fixant le mur d'en face. Nous finissons notre repas dans le silence le plus complet, et nous nous levons, lorsqu'une silhouette massive s'approche de nous. Viktor. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il a l'air encore plus bourru que d'habitude, il n'est pas rasé, et sent l'alcool à plein nez. Nous nous fixons quelques instants, où le temps me semble s'arrêter. Puis, inconsciemment, bien évidemment, je me rapproche de Malefoy. Non, Viktor appartient au passé, je ne dois pas flancher. Il me répugne, comment peut-il avoir changé à ce point ? Est-ce ma compagnie qui l'a rendu ivrogne ? Je ne le connaissais pas comme ça. Il n'a jamais été bavard, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais aujourd'hui je ne reconnais plus l'homme que j'ai connu durant ma quatrième année de Poudlard, ni celui à qui j'ai accordé ma confiance pendant tout ce temps. Où est passé le Viktor qui riait pour un rien ? Qui me regardait avec amour ? Qui, jamais, au grand jamais, n'aurait levé la main sur moi ? Où est-il ?! Non, cet homme n'est pas Viktor, c'est un inconnu qui tente de s'immiscer dans ma vie de nouveau, mais je résisterai.

- Herrmione, je t'ai cherrché parrtout, viens on rrentrre maintenant, et j'espèrre que tu ne rrecommencerras plus ! me menace-t-il.

- Non, Viktor, tu sais très bien que c'est fini, laisse-moi, maintenant.

- NON ! HERRMIONE TU VIENS AVEC MOI ! TOUT DE SUITE ! rugit-il.

A force de me reculer, j'heurte quelqu'un. Je sursaute, et me retourne. Deux yeux d'un gris profond me regardent, étonnés. Rapidement, je m'éloigne de Malefoy.

- Laisse-moi, Viktor, je… balbutié-je.

C'est alors qu'il m'attrape violemment par le bras et me pousse en avant. Je tente de me débattre, en vain : sa poigne de professionnel de Quidditch est beaucoup trop forte pour moi.

- Lâche-la, Krum ! ordonne une voix glaciale.

Je me retourne, et vois avec étonnement le plus grand lèche-bottes de Viktor, sous-entendu Drago Malefoy, qui s'est avancé d'un air menaçant. Sous la surprise, Viktor a quelque peu lâché sa prise, et j'en profite pour m'échapper et me réfugier loin de lui.

- Tu n'as aucun orrdrre à me donner, Drrago Malefoy ! crache-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

Malefoy va craquer, j'en suis sûre, il va s'enfuir en prenant ses jambes à son cou, comme à chaque fois, ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! Mais non, curieusement, il se rapproche également, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Je fais ce que je veux, Krum, et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va me dire ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire, murmure-t-il dangereusement.

Sans prévenir, Malefoy lui met alors un coup de poing phénoménal, envoyant balader Viktor à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mon sauveur retient une grimace de douleur, et masse sa main, fixant toujours son adversaire d'un air mauvais.

- Et que je ne t'y reprenne plus, lance-t-il d'un ton théâtral en sortant de la salle.

Je n'en reviens pas, Drago Malefoy vient de me défendre ! En public, par-dessus le marché ! Il n'y est pas allé doucement, en plus, Viktor est complètement assommé, et reste inconscient sur le sol. Je décide alors de m'en aller, avant qu'un des vigiles ne vienne me chercher des noises. Au bout du couloir, j'aperçois Malefoy qui m'attend, regardant à travers une fenêtre. Je m'approche de lui, et lui murmure :

- Merci…

- De rien, Granger, répond-t-il.

- On rentre ?

- Ce n'est pas de refus, je prendrais bien une douche, deux heures en ta compagnie m'ont épuisé ! s'exclame-t-il avec son habituel sourire en coin.

- Moi de même, Malefoy ! répliqué-je en souriant.

Courant comme deux gamins, nous sortons du Ministère. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour, je remercierais Malefoy, je lui aurais ri au nez. Et pourtant, la vie réserve bien des surprises…

_Voili, voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Bye & à bientôt !_


	11. Nouvelles règles

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci infiniment pour vos reviews 3 !_

**Chapitre 11: Nouvelles règles**

Nos pas résonnent sur les dalles glacées du hall du Ministère. Essoufflés, nous nous sommes arrêtés, et tout le monde nous fixe avec un air outré. Ce n'est pas avec mon père que j'aurais pu me permettre ça. Ah, Granger, Granger, Granger ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai fait ça pour te protéger tout de même ? Oh que non, Granger, la seule et unique raison qui m'a poussé à agir de la sorte est qu'à présent, tu as une dette envers moi… Je ne connais pas encore sa nature, mais ça ne va pas tarder, crois moi ! _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi es-tu toujours obligé de te cacher derrière des prétextes incohérents ? Ne peux-tu donc pas avouer que tu apprécies quelque peu Granger ? _Merlin, je me mets à délirer. ça doit être la douleur lancinante qui parcourt mon poing depuis que j'ai frappé Krum qui me tourne la tête. Oui, ça doit être cela, il n'y a pas d'autre explication ! Moi, apprécier une Sang-de-Bourbe ?! Ce serait faire honte à mes racines, à ma famille entière !

Ma famille… Qui est-ce donc ? Ma mère qui n'a jamais su défendre son fils contre la stupidité de son mari, qui jamais, au grand jamais, n'a su me donner l'affection d'une véritable mère ? Non pas que j'en ai eu besoin, non, mais cela aurait peut-être changé ma vie. Je ne serais peut-être pas là, aujourd'hui à marcher dans les couloirs du Ministère en compagnie de mon ennemie de toujours. Serait-ce mon père, alors ? Certainement pas. S'il y a bien une personne responsable de cette inexorable déchéance, c'est bien cet être méprisable qu'est mon père ! Aurait-il accepté, lui, de se marier avec une horrible morue ? Jamais. Alors pourquoi l'impose-t-il à son fils ? Ce n'est pas non plus la sœur de ma chère mère qui aurait pu changer quelque chose dans ma misérable vie. Une femme complètement cinglée, rien que d'entendre son rire me faisait froid dans le dos. Mais elle appartient au passé maintenant, depuis que la mère de la belette lui a lancé le coup fatal… 

N'ai-je donc point de famille ?! Ai-je réellement passé mon enfance à leurs côtés ? Je croirais jurer que non, et pourtant… Qu'est donc ce grand vide qui m'oppresse aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai pas eu de famille. Je n'ai pas eu d'amis. Ai-je vécu? Peut-être dans un subconscient maintenu par mon imbécile de père, et protégé par mon idiote de mère. Tout n'est que suppositions, j'aimerais tant effacer cette vie qui ne m'appartient pas ! Merlin, pardonnez mes actes inconsidérés ! Que suis-je donc en train de faire ? Pourquoi sens-je une goutte glisser lentement le long de mon visage ? Suis-je donc à ce point stupide pour me laisser aller à quelque mélancolie ? Pleurer est pour les faibles, les lâches, les Sang-de-Bourbe et autres espèces inférieures ! Je ne suis pourtant point faible, point lâche, et j'appartiens à l'une des races les plus importantes de la société magique. Je ne peux me permettre d'adopter cette attitude, de surcroît en public. Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me cache derrière ces mots déguisés ?! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de tout ça ? Je ne suis plus cette personne là, je n'appartiens plus à cette race stupide qu'étaient mes ancêtres ! 

- Tu pleures, Malefoy ?! s'exclame Granger.

- Non, je transpire, ça ne se voit pas ?! raillé-je.

Vexée, elle ne répond pas, et nous franchissons la porte du Ministère pour débouler dans une rue bondée. Nous marchons à pas lents, elle, me jetant des regards frénétiques à la dérobée. Gênée, elle se décide tout de même à prendre la parole:

- Je… Nous allons transplaner… Accroche-toi à moi.

J'obéis sans un mot, et nous nous retrouvons quelques instants plus tard devant un grand immeuble de banlieue londonienne, dont la façade d'un blanc éclatant resplendit au soleil. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble, nous empruntons l'ascenseur, pour monter jusqu'au dernier étage. Granger ouvre l'unique porte du palier, et je me retrouve dans un bel appartement moderne. Ce n'est pas du luxe, ça non, mais les meubles sont arrangés de telle façon que la salle a l'air spacieuse, la clarté de la pièce me fait plisser les yeux.

- Enlève tes chaussures, Malefoy, ordonne ma nouvelle colocataire.

- Non merci, c'est très aimable à toi de te préoccuper de mon bien être, Granger, mais je suis très bien en chaussures !

- Malefoy, gronde-t-elle, c'est un ORDRE!

- Ringarde, c'est pas croyable ! marmonné-je tout en me déchaussant.

- Qu'on mette les choses au point tout de suite, ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu un pseudo élan de courage que tu dois te prendre pour le maître du monde ! Je ne te dois rien du tout, compris ? Tu es sous mon toit, et tant que tu y demeureras, tu te plieras à mes règles !

- Tu sais que tu ressembles à une harpie croisée avec McGonagall ? dis-je pensivement.

Exaspérée, elle quitte la pièce avec un cri d'indignation, et s'enferme dans une pièce adjacente. Sûrement la salle de bain… J'en profite pour observer la pièce où je suis. Je ne préfère pas me risquer à en explorer une autre, au cas où celle-ci serait réglementée par des lois encore inconnues… Je me tourne sur la gauche: une énorme bibliothèque trône contre le mur. Choqué par l'immensité de son contenu, je tourne la tête pour regarder devant moi. Une large baie vitrée donne sur une terrasse d'où l'on voit une vue magnifique surplombant Londres.

- Sans vouloir t'interrompre dans ton intense contemplation, je te signale qu'on ne va pas rester regarder l'herbe pousser tout l'après-midi ! 

- Surtout qu'il n'y en a pas. On sort, réponds-je.

- Non, non, non, non, non, Malefoy, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se dit.

- Quoi ?! Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Granger ! m'impatienté-je.

- Il faut simplement que tu dises: «Et si nous sortions ?». N'oublie pas que tu es sous mes ordres, Malefoy, et non l'inverse ! 

Granger pète un câble. _Et si nous sortions…_ Pitoyable.

- J'ai une merveilleuse idée, sortie tout droit de mon ingénieux cerveau, ma chère amie! Et si nous sortions? m'enthousiasmé-je faussement.

- C'est mieux, mais travaille plus le «ions» du dernier mot. _Et si nous sort__ions_ Il faut insister pour accentuer l'enthousiasme, répond-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est mon sourire, ça, Granger ! la menacé-je.

- Non ! «_Je pense que vous avez involontairement attrapé mon agréable façon de sourire, mais elle vous va à merveille!» _

Et nous partons tous les deux d'un rire franc. Il n'y a pourtant rien de bien drôle, ne vous faites pas de fausses idées, mais si je ne ris pas, elle va encore m'accuser de ne pas respecter ses règles.

- Ah, Granger… commencé-je.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'agaces !

Ca me vaut une tape. Nous sortons, continuant de nous chamailler. Je sors une plaisanterie assez difficilement.

- C'était nul, comme blague, réplique-t-elle.

- Je me mettais à ton niveau intellectuel, Granger, c'est pour ça !

- Très drôle.

- Je sais, merci.

- C'était ironique.

- N'oublie pas que le cerveau faible, c'est le tien, Granger, pas le mien, répliqué-je.

- Dans ce cas, ne dis pas «merci».

- J'ai dit merci ?fais-je semblant de m'étonner.

- Misérable fouine sans cervelle.

- La ferme, Sang-de-Bourbe.

Outrée, elle se tourne vers moi, s'arrêtant dans la rue bondée de monde. Je suis allé trop loin, je crois…

- Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? murmure une voix glaciale.

Cette voix, je ne la connais que trop bien. Mon sang se glace, et je me retourne lentement vers mon adversaire, prêt à dégainer ma baguette.

* * *

_Voilàà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Quel suspense mdr !_

_Petite question: Selon vous, quel âge j'ai ?_

_Bye & à bientôt !_


	12. De surprises en surprises

_Tout d'abord, je remercie elodu92, virginie01, Mimille-Malefoy, langedesenfers, Flooow', Aodren, et Plumière pour leurs reviews très gentilles 8D ! _

_Pour l'âge, je ne cherchais nullement à ce que vous me disiez que j'avais une vingtaine d'années, je voulais juste savoir quel niveau vous donneriez à mon travail, pour que je puisse vraiment m'évaluer ;)! Donc effectivement, j'ai 14 ans comme l'avait deviné à peu près Plumière 8D !_

_Bref, trève de bavardages, je vous ai concocté un chapitre avant de partir en vacances, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 12 : De surprises en surprises**

- Alors, mon cher fils, ce n'est pas une attitude digne de ton rang, ça… siffle-t-il. Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir inculqué les bonnes manières… Non ?

- Je ne veux pas épouser Pansy, réplique Malefoy d'un ton dur.

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix… Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que notre famille perde de son prestige à cause d'un mariage raté ? !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Père, il faut que vous compreniez une chose : je n'ai pas de famille. Je n'en ai jamais eu. Donc votre pseudo famille, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire, vous pourriez tous crever, je ne reviendrais pas ! hurle-t-il.

- Comment ? ! Comment oses-tu ? ! Fils ingrat ! Nous qui t'avons élevé, qui t'avons chéri depuis ta naissance ! Comment crois-tu que le Maître t'aurait donné une chance, sans nous ? Comment crois-tu que le Ministre t'aurait donné un poste si élevé, sans nous ? ! Je devrais plutôt dire, sans moi… Ta garce de mère a toujours tout fait pour que tu n'approches pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres… s'insurge-t-il.

- Je m'en serais bien passé, croyez-moi ! J'aurais préféré être orphelin que d'être élevé dans une famille comme la votre ! De toute façon, père, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire. Je suis adulte, vous ne pouvez plus me forcer à rien.

- Ah, tu crois ça ? Vraiment ?

- Exactement, je n'ai plus d'ordre à recevoir de personne, encore moins de vous, père.

- C'est donc cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui t'a transformé ? ! Je t'avais prévenu, Drago ! Il n'y a pas longtemps de cela, il me semble ! Tu vas te reprendre, maintenant, avant que j'aie besoin de me servir de ma baguette… Je n'ai aucune envie de devoir effacer toutes les mémoires des sorciers se trouvant dans la rue, mais si tu m'y forces, je n'hésiterai pas ! menace-t-il.

- Je n'ai plus peur de vous. Nous sommes deux, vous êtes seul. Vous avez perdu d'avance.

- Je n'ai aucunement envie de me mêler de tes affaires, Malefoy, comme tu me l'as si bien souligné de nombreuses fois, répliqué-je.

- Granger, ce n'est pas le moment, tu m'obéis, et c'est tout ! grogne-t-il entre ses dents.

- T'obéir ? T'OBEIR ? ! Mais pour qui te prends-tu, Malefoy ? Toi tu n'as aucun ordre à recevoir, mais tu peux en donner à n'importe qui, c'est ça ? ! Eh bien non, ça ne marche pas comme ça !

- Écoute la Sang-de-Bourbe, Drago, et rentre tout de suite au manoir, je t'y attends… J'espère pour toi que tu ne te feras pas trop attendre… murmure-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Et il transplane alors, nous laissant de nouveau seuls. Malefoy se met à marcher le long des boutiques, en pleine réflexion. Je le suis, n'osant rien demander au cas où il voudrait faire passer sa colère sur moi. Il se retourne brusquement, et je le percute aussitôt. Nous tombons à la renverse, moi sur lui.

- Dégage de là, Granger.

- Si tu pouvais me lâcher le bras, j'y arriverai peut-être plus rapidement, répliqué-je.

Honteux, il me lâche, et je me relève enfin, époussetant ma cape. Une fois debout, il me regarde d'un œil coléreux.

- Tu aurais pu t'abstenir de m'enfoncer devant mon père, me reproche-t-il.

- Je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu m'avais considérée comme un être humain capable de penser et de réfléchir par soi-même.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par là, Granger.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu aurais pu me demander mon avis avant de déclarer qu'on était deux contre lui ! Par Merlin, Malefoy, je ne suis pas ton amie ! m'énervé-je.

Il hausse les épaules et reprend sa marche. Rapidement, je me mets à sa hauteur, pour lui poser la question qui me brûle depuis cinq minutes.

- Tu vas y aller ?

- Où ça ? demande-t-il, évitant soigneusement de me regarder.

- Chez toi.

- Je n'ai pas de chez moi, Granger. Je te rappelle que je vis provisoirement dans ton pitoyable appartement, crache-t-il.

- Merci du compliment, Malefoy. Mais je parlais de chez tes parents, dans ton « luxueux Manoir » !

- Bien sûr que je vais y aller. Je vais même me marier avec Pansy, et nous vivrons heureux et nous aurons beaucoup d'enfants qui ressembleront tous à leur bouledogue de mère, raille-t-il.

Je le regarde, un sourire en coin. C'est sûr, il n'a plus vraiment le choix maintenant. Nous marchons quelques minutes en silence, flânant ici et là, observant avec envie les vitrines des magasins de luxe pour lui, et dévisageant la tête des passants pour moi. D'un accord commun, nous partons nous asseoir à un petit café tranquille, où nous commandons deux Bierraubeurres.

- Tu vois encore la Belette et le Balafré ? demande-t-il en sirotant son verre.

- Oui, mais ces temps-ci, nous nous sommes un peu brouillés… réponds-je, les yeux dans le vague.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Nous nous sommes comme disputés… Enfin, ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec moi, et ont mal pris ce que je disais.

- Ah…

- …

- Et tu disais quoi ?

- J'avais dit que tu étais plus intelligent que Ronald, mais depuis, je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé, raillé-je.

- Ca m'étonne de toi, Granger, que tu me fasses un compliment ! s'étonne-t-il avec un sourire narquois de satisfaction.

- N'y prends pas goût, parce que ça ne se reproduira pas.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

- Bon, on bouge ? demandé-je.

- Pour aller où ?

- Chez moi, je suis fatiguée.

- Et bien allons-y, dit-il en m'empoignant le bras pour transplaner.

Nous gravissons les étages en rigolant. Je ne savais pas Malefoy aussi… Comment dire ? Amical ? Agréable ? Communicatif ? C'est très troublant…

J'ouvre la porte, et pénètre dans l'entrée. Je me retourne pour accrocher mon manteau, et Malefoy passe devant moi.

- Granger…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Viens voir, vite !

J'entre dans le salon, et ce que je vois me pétrifie d'horreur. Les meubles sont sans dessus dessous, les cadres magiques qui décoraient la pièce ont été brisés, et des morceaux de verre jonchent le sol de la pièce. Inconsciemment, je me rapproche de Malefoy, pas très rassurée. Il avance, aux aguets, et je le vois qui pénètre dans la cuisine.

- C'est pareil ici, Granger !

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? m'affolé-je.

- Je ne sais pas, mais on ferait mieux de partir d'ici, si tu veux mon avis !

Il revient alors, blême. Toujours aussi trouillard, à ce que je vois. Moi je décide d'aller voir dans la chambre, et Malefoy me suit. Alors que je m'apprête à pousser la porte, je sens une présence à ma gauche, et à peine ai-je le temps de tourner la tête, que quelqu'un m'empoigne violemment le bras, puis me bloque les deux dans le dos. Je ne peux pas me retourner vers mon agresseur, il me tient trop fermement, mais j'entends Malefoy, qui, pas loin de moi, est en train de paniquer.

- Lâchez là tout de suite ! dit-il d'une voix qu'il veut ferme.

- Cerrtainement pas, je ne la laisserrais plus rrecommencerr…

- Viktor, je…

Mais je m'interromps. J'entends la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvre, et des bruits de pas précipités. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry et Ron débarquent dans le couloir, bousculent Malefoy au passage. Irrité, celui-ci les observe d'un œil mauvais.

- Nous sommes Aurors, lâchez-là, dit Harry d'une voix sans réplique.

- Non, elle m'apparrtient !

- Elle n'appartient à personne, même pas à vous, aussi célèbre que vous soyez. Lâchez-là, maintenant, où je vais devoir faire appel aux renforts qui nous attendent en bas.

- Appelez-les, je n'en ai rrien à fairre, de toute façon vous ne pouvez rrien contrre moi, je suis dans les bonnes grrâces du Ministrre de la Magie, réplique-t-il, sûr de lui.

Ron, ayant profité de la diversion d'Harry, m'a contourné et se trouve aux côtés de Viktor, qui, encore une fois bourré, ne l'a pas vu arriver. Sans prévenir, Ron lève sa baguette.

- Stupéfix ! hurle-t-il.

Viktor me lâche alors, et tombe à la renverse.

* * *

Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? Bon & bien moi je vous dis bonne vacances 8D !

Bye² !


	13. Changement de tactique

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Flooow', elodu92, virginie01, Plumiere et à Gaboury pour leur reviews très motivantes 8D !_

_Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, hormis: Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 13 : Changement de tactique**

Krum tombe lourdement sur le sol, bon débarras ! Ce n'est pas que j'aie eu peur, non, je n'ai jamais peur, mais ça aurait été dommage qu'il endommage mon hôtesse… Où aurais-je dormi par la suite ? Encore Potter et Weasley qui jouent aux supers héros… Désespérant…

Granger se retourne pour regarder son agresseur étendu sur le sol. Elle a l'air affolée, mais sa respiration se calme doucement. Elle sourit alors à Potter et Weasley d'un sourire étincelant. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais le droit à ça ? Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de l'avoir jamais sauvé ! Hermio… Granger se jette sur Weasley, qui se retient au mur pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

- Oh, Ronald, je suis tellement désolée ! dit-elle en éclatant en sanglot. Je… Je ne vou…voulais pas…te… te blesser…

- C'est oublié, Hermione, répond-il avec un air de victoire sur le visage.

- Oui, oublié ! renchérit Potter.

Ils s'étreignent, semblant m'avoir totalement oublié. Youuhouu, je suis là ! Comment ça, jaloux ? Moi ? ! De Potter et Weasley ? Ha, c'est la meilleure ! Non, certainement pas… Disons simplement que je mérite au moins un sourire pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle ! Ce ne serait qu'un dû durement mérité, après tout !

- Je suis là, simple information ! m'exclamé-je.

- Malheureusement, lançe Weasley, lâchant Granger.

- Ron… prévient Granger.

- Non, mais c'est vrai, en plus, qu'est-ce qu'il fout chez toi ? !

- J'habite chez elle, tu ne lui avais pas dit, chérie ? réponds-je en me tournant vers Granger.

Weasley ouvre la bouche comme pour répondre, mais comprend alors ce que je viens de dire, et reste figé de stupéfaction.

- Ferme la bouche, la Belette, ou tu vas finir dans un aquarium.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demande Potter.

- Je… commence-t-elle abasourdie par tant d'aplomb dans mon mensonge.

- C'est simple, Hermione m'a demandé d'emménager chez elle, je n'allais pas lui refuser ce plaisir. Compte tenu que ses amis l'avaient lâchement abandonnée, elle se sentait seule, et j'étais la seule personne qui était là pour elle.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai du mal à te croire, Malefoy, réplique Potter d'un ton suffisant.

- Hé bien, tu as tort, Hermione peut te confirmer, n'est-ce pas mon ange ?

Je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans mon mensonge, cela devient très risqué. Il suffit que Granger me désapprouve et s'en est fini de moi. Mais curieusement, ce petit jeu m'amuse terriblement, voir Weasley à bout est un spectacle très enrichissant et par-dessus tout très amusant.

- Hermione ? l'encouragea Potter.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Weasley s'est jeté sur moi, et nous tombons sur le sol. Lui étant par-dessus moi, il commence à me frapper le visage de ses poings d'une violence que je ne lui soupçonnais pas. Son visage est déformé par la rage. Ca devient tout de suite beaucoup moins drôle… J'essaye de me défendre, bien évidemment, mais je suis totalement immobilisé sous son poids, et lui peut alors me défigurer à sa guise, sans que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Je l'aurais bien envoyé valser comme je l'ai fait avec Krum, mais je doute que Potter me laisserait faire.

- Ron ! Ron, arrête ! s'écrie Granger.

Ah, enfin une marque de reconnaissance, il était temps !

- Sale petite fouine prétentieuse, tu ne l'as pas touchée, TU MENS ! crache Weasley, redoublant de force dans ses coups.

Potter se jette alors sur lui, et le tire vers l'arrière. Aidé par Granger, ils finissent par l'écarter suffisamment de moi pour que je puisse m'éloigner. Ce n'est pas facile, il continue de donner des coups dans le vide. Mais tant que ce n'est pas dans ma tête, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça…

Je me relève, et époussette tranquillement ma cape, pendant que Potter tente de calmer la Belette. Granger n'a pas l'air préoccupée de mon sort cruel, elle préfère s'intéresser à Weasmoche. Où est la justice ? Ah, enfin, elle se tourne vers moi.

- Tu saignes du nez, dit-elle.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas de sort pouvant arranger ça.

Elle sourit légèrement, et agite sa baguette en direction de mon nez. J'entends celui-ci craquer, puis plus rien. Inquiet, je le tâte du bout des doigts, je ne fais pas totalement confiance à Granger, on ne sait jamais de quoi sont capables les personnes dans son genre… Ca va, il a l'air en place.

Entre temps, Weasley s'est calmé, et s'est assis sur le canapé du salon à côté de Potter, me fixant toujours hargneusement. Nous sommes toujours dans le couloir sombre menant à la chambre, et je distingue particulièrement les yeux de Granger qui me fixent d'un air apeuré. A croire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Weasley dans cet état là.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? ! s'exclame-t-elle tout bas.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

- Pourquoi es-tu allé insinuer que nous étions ensemble ? s'exaspère-t-elle.

- Mais parce que c'est vrai, ma chérie, réponds-je avec un sourire narquois.

- Je me demande des fois où tu vas chercher des idioties pareilles ! Bon, tu vas t'excuser auprès de Ronald, d'accord ?

- Non.

- Comment ça, non ? ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! s'énerve-t-elle brusquement, haussant dangereusement le ton.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, ma colombe, accepté-je avec une petite courbette.

Je pars donc en direction du salon, et à l'appellation que je lui ai donné, Granger me tape sur la tête. Je me retourne alors, lui adressant un sourire victorieux.

- Et arrête ça tout de suite, chuchote-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nié-je avec un air faussement innocent.

Elle ne me répond pas, ne voulant pas faire croire de fausses choses à Weasley et Potter, mais me fusille du regard. Je lui souris, puis me tourne vers Weasley.

- Ma chère et tendre voudrait que je me fasse pardonner auprès de vous. Je vous prie donc de recevoir mes plus sincères et mes plus plates excuses, dis-je d'un ton théâtral.

- Dégage, Malefoy, réplique-t-il sans un regard.

- Drago, tu étais obligé de dire n'importe quoi, encore une fois ? ! s'énerve Granger.

Drago ? Elle m'a appelé Drago ? Ma chère Sang-de-Bourbe serait-elle tombé sous mon charme irrésistible ?

- Drago ? ! s'exclament Potter et Weasley.

- Oh, Drago, Malefoy, c'est pareil ! Et puis vous m'embrouillez, tous avec vos histoires ! J'aimerai être tranquille, ce n'est donc pas possible ? !

- Bien sûr que si, ma chérie, je m'occupe de faire sortir ces personnes indésirables de chez nous, réponds-je.

Granger se laisse tomber dans l'autre canapé, et prend sa tête dans ses mains. J'aurais presque pitié d'elle.

- Bon, je crois que l'on va y aller… murmure Potter, honteux d'avoir mis son amie dans un état pareil.

- Oui, je crois aussi ! N'oubliez pas votre petit copain, là-bas ! m'exclamé-je en montrant du doigt Krum, toujours affalé dans le couloir.

Ils partent le chercher, et s'en vont, n'omettant pas de me fusiller du regard au passage, comme au bon vieux temps. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, je balaie la pièce du regard. Tout est toujours en désordre, et nous avons tous marchés sur les bouts de verre, d'où la poudre transparente répandue à présent sur le sol.

- Evanesco !

Et tous les débris disparaissent à l'instant. Épuisé, je m'assoie à côté de Granger, et écarte doucement ses poignets pour voir son visage ruisselant de larmes.

- Hé, Granger, il ne faut pas pleurer pour ces crétins !

- Qui te dit que je pleure à cause d'eux ? réplique-t-elle.

- Il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent te faire pleurer. Même moi je n'y arrive pas, ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé ! m'exclamé-je avec un sourire narquois.

- Très drôle, Malefoy.

- Tiens, ce n'est plus Drago ?

Granger hausse les épaules, et pose son dos contre le dossier du canapé, pensive, les larmes sur ses joues séchant lentement.

- Tu es en train de te féliciter de m'avoir accueilli, n'est-ce pas ? raillé-je.

- Pas du tout, dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

Quelque chose tombe de sa poche. Sa baguette. Rapidement, je me penche pour lui prendre, et nos deux mains se rencontrent. Gênée par cette situation, elle se redresse, et tend la main pour que je lui rende sa baguette. Je lui prends la main, et me lève, puis la lâche.

- C'est très gentil de m'aider à me relever, Granger.

- Rend-moi ma baguette, Malefoy, menace-t-elle.

- Tu voulais dire Drago en réalité ?

- Rend-moi ma baguette, _Drago, _soupire-t-elle.

C'est mieux, mais il faut me regarder en même temps, expliqué-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

Je suis si près d'elle que je pourrais toucher ses cheveux de mes lèvres. Je sens sa respiration contre ma joue. Elle n'ose toujours pas bouger. Doucement, je me rapproche encore, avec mon habituel sourire narquois, et j'effleure ses lèvres des miennes…

* * *

Ah ah x3 ! Alors, alors ?


	14. L'arroseur arrosé

_Bonsoir !_

_Voilà le quatorzième chapitre qui met fin à cet affreeeeuux suspens... _

_Enfin... Tout est relatif XD ! _

_Je vous laisse le découvrir par vous même !_

_En tout cas, un grand merci à Luciole's world, elodu92, Gaboury, I-love-ahmon, virginie01, Aodren, raundi et Flooow' pour leurs reviews très gentilles !_

_Bonne lecture à tous & à toutes, et encore merci de me lire !_

**Chapitre 14 : « L'arroseur arrosé »**

Mais pour qui se prend-il ? ! Comment ose-t-il même poser ses sales pattes à la peau si douce sur moi ? Détrompez-vous, je n'y suis pour rien du tout, je ne voulais que récupérer ma baguette ! Ses lèvres sont à présent si près… Si près… Délicatement, il les pose enfin sur les miennes, faisant frissonner mon corps entier par une unique caresse, puis descend enfouir son visage dans mon cou, déposant un baiser sur chaque infime parcelle de peau. Ses cheveux me chatouillent la joue pendant que Malefoy continue sa progression sauvage. Il s'attaque à présent à ma gorge que je lui offre délibérément. Tout à coup, nous sursautons, et il se détache de moi brusquement pour se retourner vers celui qui vient de transplaner dans la pièce : Harry.

Celui-ci me regarde avec un air de dégoût profond sur le visage. Honteuse, je baisse les yeux, lorsqu'il se met à parler.

- Le père de Malefoy ainsi que ses acolytes sont en bas. Ils sont très violents, et apparemment, ils cherchent Malefoy. Nous essayons de les combattre, mais ils sont plus nombreux que nous. J'ai appelé des renforts, ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils arriveront à temps. Si j'étais vous, je déguerpirai d'ici, et vite ! Dépêchez-vous, surtout. Hermione, tu m'enverras un hibou quand tu seras en sécurité quelque part. Vous avez compris ? Très bien, de toute façon il n'y a plus aucun problème entre vous à ce que je vois, donc tout devrait bien se passer, raille-t-il.

Aussitôt, il transplane. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il voit ça ? Alors que l'on venait de se réconcilier ! Soudain, Malefoy m'attrape par le bras.

- On ne peut pas s'en aller, on a nulle part où aller. Je vais me cacher. Toi, ils ne te feront rien.

- Arrête Drago, ils te trouveront forcément, il faut que tu partes.

- Dehors, c'est la même chose, sauf que le danger est constant, répond-il, examinant la pièce pour trouver une cachette qui lui conviendrait.

- Oh, et puis tu m'énerves ! Fais ce que tu veux, après tout, mais ne compte pas sur moi ! De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas leur échapper indéfiniment ! m'écrié-je. Et puis, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas à ton père, que tu ne veux plus lui obéir ? ! Il finira par abandonner !

- Ca se voit que tu ne le connais pas. En tout cas, je te remercie de ta gratitude, Granger, ça me touche beaucoup, dit-il d'un ton dur. Je vais m'en aller, si c'est ça que tu veux. Et puis, ça me libérera également d'un poids. Il faut dire que c'est quand même très difficile de te supporter toute la journée. Je déclare forfait. Adieu, Granger.

- Malef…

Trop tard, il a transplané. Mais quelle idiote je suis ! Peut-être qu'il est allé dehors, avec un peu de chance, je peux le rattraper… Je me précipite par la fenêtre, et regarde d'abord le bas de l'immeuble d'où me parviennent des cris. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir les silhouettes de Ron et Harry avant qu'ils ne transplanent, puis, une fois partis, la rue est vide. Mais où est-il allé ? ! En tout cas, le danger semble écarté à présent. Enfin, j'espère, mais je peux quand même supposer que Harry et Ron ne seraient pas partis en laissant Lucius Malefoy monter chez moi ! Je me retourne et regarde le salon. Tout est à refaire maintenant. Même si Malefoy a tenté tant bien que mal de faire un peu le ménage, mes meubles sont toujours cassés, et je ne pense pas pouvoir les réparer avec un sort.

Qu'est-ce que je suis fatiguée de tout ça ! Depuis quelques jours, tous les ennuis possibles et imaginables me tombent dessus ! Lassée, je me laisse tomber sur le sofa. A présent, j'attends le problème suivant assise, car je sens que je n'aurai pas la force de l'affronter en face. Un coup sourd à ma porte. Ca doit être lui. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans les coussins du canapé, et ferme les yeux, me laissant aller à une mélancolie envoûtante qui me transporte loin, loin…

Je n'entends pas la porte qui s'ouvre brusquement, ni les voix des hommes qui sont entrés chez moi. Je ne les vois pas non plus, tout comme je ne me rends pas compte que l'un d'eux s'approche de moi, faisant signe aux autres qu'il a trouvé quelque chose.

Soudain, il m'attrape par le bras, et me force à me lever, me faisant ainsi revenir à la réalité. J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, et la lumière de cette fin d'après-midi m'éblouit. Les yeux plissés, j'aperçois que les hommes qui ont forcé la porte de l'appartement sont en réalité Lucius Malefoy et sa clique. Lui se tient devant moi, qui suis toujours maintenue par un de ses sbires, et me fixe avec un sourire triomphant.

- Alors, la Sang-de-Bourbe est prise au piège ? Comme c'est dommage… siffle-t-il, en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

Cela suffit pour me sortir de l'atmosphère brumeuse dans lequel mon cerveau était englué, et très vite, je me rends compte de la gravité de ce qui se passe à présent. Puis tout s'enchaîne, je cherche fébrilement ma baguette dans mes poches, me battant furieusement avec celui qui me maintient immobile. Je m'arrête, horrifiée. Ma baguette n'est plus dans ma poche.

- Rendez-moi ma baguette, menacé-je.

- Ta baguette ? s'étonne-t-il sournoisement. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie…

- Non, effectivement, c'est moi, lance une voix dont je connais les moindres sonorités.

Paniquée, je fouille la pièce des yeux, mais aucune trace de la personne à qui pourrait appartenir cette voix. Je décide de l'appeler, lui pourrait me venir en aide…

- Malefoy ? dis-je faiblement.

Son père éclate d'un rire sinistre, tandis que je distingue Drago qui s'avance lentement vers moi, jouant avec ma baguette.

- Eh bien, ton salon est bien abîmé ! s'exclame son père. Laisse-moi deviner… Tu as lancé la SALM ?

Devant mon air éberlué, il développe ses explications :

- La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Mites ! Et son QG est ton salon, n'est-ce pas ? lance-t-il avec un sourire narquois sous le rire de ses acolytes.

Tel père, tel fils. C'est ce que vous êtes sûrement en train de vous dire. Et pourtant, je me sens obligée de vous détromper… Ces dernières heures, j'ai été étonnée de découvrir tant d'humanité chez Drago. Contrairement à lui, Lucius Malefoy est un cas totalement désespéré.

- C'est que vous êtes humoristique, aujourd'hui ! Enfin, c'est une blague adaptée à votre niveau intellectuel… C'est-à-dire en dessous de zéro.

- La ferme Granger, tu aggraves ton cas, crache Drago.

- Je vois que tu t'es ressaisi, mon fils, renchérit son père.

- Les quelques heures que j'ai passées ici ont été les pires de toute mon existence, père, je ne peux que vous remercier de me réintégrer dans le manoir familial.

- Ce serait trop facile, Drago. Et puis, comme tu me l'as si bien dit, je ne veux en aucun cas te forcer à quoique ce soit ! C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te laisser le choix entre deux propositions concernant ton mariage qui sont les suivantes : soit tu choisis de faire honneur à la famille, et d'épouser comme prévu Pansy Parkinson et l'on trouverait une excuse valable à ton absence le jour du mariage, soit tu choisis d'épouser ta pire ennemie, Sang-de-Bourbe et Miss Je-Sais-Tout, par pitié pour elle. Tu passerais pour un héros. Dans ce cas, pour assurer l'héritage de notre famille, tu devras choisir une femme de Sang Pur qui servira uniquement de mère porteuse. Je crois qu'il n'y a aucune hésitation, n'est-ce pas, Drago ? dit-il d'un ton machiavélique.

Sang-de-Bourbe et Miss Je-Sais-Tout ? Par Merlin, il n'a quand même pas prévu de me ridiculiser à ce point ? ! Suis-je bête ! Comme si Drago allait me choisir… C'est que je n'en ai pas envie, n'est-ce pas ! Ne vous méprenez surtout pas sur ma position, je n'aime pas Drago Malefoy, que ce soit clair ! Comment ça, menteuse ? Oh, et puis vous m'agacez, après tout. Pensez ce que vous voulez, de toute façon la seule opinion qui compte est la mienne !

Je me tourne vers Drago, encore sous le choc. Lui paraît totalement décontenancé, il ne devait certainement s'attendre à ça !

- Hé bien, Drago ! Je ne vais pas attendre jusqu'à demain ! Quel est ton choix ? s'impatiente Lucius Malefoy.

- Je… Il est hors de question que j'épouse Pansy…

Un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce. Papa Malefoy n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Comme dirait le proverbe Moldu « L'arroseur arrosé » ! Enfin, ça veut dire que je vais être Lady Malefoy ?…

* * *

_Mdrr. Je vous avez prévenu ! _

_En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue !_

_Bye²_


	15. Séquestration

_Hellow !_

_Tout d'abord, merci à Gaboury, viriginie01 , elodu92, Aodren et Flooow' pour leurs encouragements !_

_Voilà la suite tant attendue !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy 8D !_

**Chapitre 15 : Séquestration**

Oui, tu as bien entendu, père, il est totalement hors de question que j'épouse ce bouledogue baveux… Le simple fait de le voir se contenir pour ne pas exploser de rage me remplit de satisfaction, il s'est fait piéger par son propre plan, le pauvre ! S'il croyait que sa manigance sordide allait me faire changer d'avis, il s'est lourdement trompé ! Enfin, je me réjouis peut-être trop vite, il ne va peut-être pas se laisser avoir… « Réjouir » n'est pas vraiment le mot approprié pour parler de ma situation… Le fait de devoir épouser Granger ne me « réjouit » pas vraiment, mais s'il faut choisir… !

- Très bien, tu as fait ton choix, Drago. Je respecte ma part du contrat, tu respectes la tienne, dit-il d'un air indéchiffrable.

D'un signe de tête en direction d'Hermione…de… Granger, il ordonne à ses hommes de l'escorter. Si l'on peut appeler le fait d'emmener quelqu'un de force escorter… Si je ne laisse rien paraître sur mon visage qui pourrait blesser Granger, elle, ne se gêne pas ! Elle se débat comme une furie, à croire qu'elle va épouser un Scrout à Pétard… Nous sortons de l'appartement de Granger, et descendons l'escalier étroit pour arriver dans la rue. La nuit commence à tomber. Je me demande quelle sera la réaction de ma mère lorsqu'elle apprendra ce changement de plan. Soudain, un des acolytes de mon père se détache du groupe et s'avance vers moi, qui suis resté à l'arrière. Il m'empoigne fermement par le bras, et transplane. Nous nous trouvons quelques instants plus tard devant le cher manoir que j'ai fui il y a quelques jours. Agacé, je repousse l'homme qui me tenait, et avance d'un pas digne en direction de l'entrée, suivi par Granger qui a renoncé à se débattre, et précédé par mon père.

Nous pénétrons dans le hall d'entrée du manoir toujours aussi austère, et ma mère arrive alors. C'est bien la première fois que je vois un air de soulagement sur son visage pâle. Ce n'est pas qu'elle se soit inquiétée de mon sort, mais mon père à dû lui en faire voir de belles, pendant mon absence. Je me demande parfois comment elle était, avant d'épouser mon père. C'était bien entendu un mariage arrangé, comme devait être le mien avec Pansy. Et s'il avait refusé de l'épouser, que ce serait-il passé ? Sûrement rien, son père l'aurait forcé, il n'aurait pas eu le choix. Au fond, peut-être ai-je de la chance dans mon malheur…

Ma mère claque des doigts d'un air impatient, et un Elfe transplane immédiatement dans la pièce, se précipitant sur nous pour nous débarrasser de nos capes. Toujours aussi distante, elle ne se permet même plus de me saluer, elle se contente juste de me fixer d'un air… triste ? Je ne sais pas, et je ne le saurai sûrement jamais…

Les deux hommes qui tiennent Granger nous rejoignent enfin, elle s'est apparemment encore débattue. Mais à présent, contre toute attente, elle arbore un air de… de… Malefoy. Tant qu'à faire, autant qu'elle s'habitue tout de suite aux méthodes de la maison, bien que je doute qu'une fois mariés, elle accepte de continuer à vivre dans cet endroit. Ma mère tourne son visage gracieux vers elle, et fait alors une mimique pincée. Elle ne devait pas non plus s'attendre à ça.

- Eh bien, Drago, je vois que tu as fait un choix plus… qu'improbable. As-tu bien réfléchi ? fait-elle mine de s'étonner.

- Oui, mère, je ne souhaite en aucun cas épouser Pansy, réponds-je d'un ton calme.

- Ah oui ? ! Alors tu préfères épouser une sale Sang-de-Bourbe et ruiner la réputation de la famille ? ! s'exclame-t-elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, père a déjà monté tout un plan pour que cette situation se retourne. Faites-lui confiance… comme moi, raillé-je.

- C'est _elle_ qui t'a changé à ce point, n'est-ce pas ? ! rugit-elle comme une furie. JAMAIS, jamais tu n'aurais osé nous parler comme tu le fais à présent !

- Calmez-vous, mère, vous transpirez, c'est très disgracieux.

D'un air outré par tant de culot, elle tourne les talons, rouge comme une pivoine, et disparaît dans le petit salon, claquant la porte derrière elle. C'était un jeu d'enfant. Je me retourne pour faire face à mon père, un air victorieux sur le visage. Lui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier, mais je pense qu'il a parfaitement compris que je ne me laisserai plus faire, et que de ce fait il n'a plus son mot à dire.

- Je vais montrer sa chambre à la future _Lady Malefoy_ dans ce cas, lance-t-il en attrapant Granger.

- Je vous accompagne, père, réponds-je tout en le suivant.

Il monte rapidement l'escalier, puis prend tout un labyrinthe de couloirs, pour enfin redescendre par un autre escalier. A quoi joue-t-il ?

- Les chambres sont en haut, père. Je pensais que vous aviez un minimum de sens de l'orientation. Du moins en ce qui concerne votre manoir… ironisé-je.

- Je sais parfaitement où je vais, je te remercie, répond-il froidement, en ouvrant une porte donnant sur un petit escalier qui descend vers une sorte de cave.

Il fait humide et sombre, j'ai l'impression de reconnaître cet endroit. Mais je dois me tromper, ce n'est pas possible. Et pourtant, je distingue une lourde porte en fer forgé devant nous, mon père l'ouvre brusquement, et projette Granger à l'intérieur, refermant aussitôt la porte. Il se retourne vers moi, le dos plaqué contre l'entrée de la nouvelle prison de Granger, sa baguette pointée sur ma gorge.

- Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, Drago, mais tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter tout de suite. Elle restera là pendant deux jours, elle sera nourrie, lavée, mais ne sortira pas jusqu'au jour de votre mariage. Et je t'interdis formellement d'aller la voir, c'est bien clair ? menace-t-il tout bas. En choisissant de l'épouser, Drago, tu as refusé notre confiance. Cependant, je ne veux pas être sur ton dos pour le reste de ta vie, je ne mettrai donc pas de garde devant cette porte. Mets-toi bien dans la tête qu'elle ne t'apportera rien, tu m'entends ? Rien du tout. Ce n'est qu'une sang impur que tu as été assez bon pour recueillir par simple pitié. Enfin, tu n'es quand même pas assez bête pour être tombé amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, père. Je suis totalement d'accord avec vous.

- Très bien, je vois que tu reprends peu à peu tes esprits, conclut-il avant de remonter lentement les marches, me laissant planté devant la porte.

Tout à coup, un coup sourd résonne sur la porte, et des gémissements nous parviennent.

- Malefoy ! MALEFOY !

Des appels au secours de Granger. Elle continue de tambouriner sur la porte, hurlant de plus belle.

- Eh bien, c'est qu'elle est énergique, celle-là. On verra si elle tiendra longtemps comme ça… crache mon père qui s'est arrêté. Ne reste pas planté là, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Drago. Ne me déçois pas… une fois de plus.

Sans un mot ni un geste pour Granger, je remonte rejoindre mon père.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes installés à la grande table de la salle à manger, où nous commençons à manger dans un silence des plus religieux. N'y tenant plus, je sors de table pour aller me coucher. Quand je pense à Granger qui va devoir dormir dans la cave… Ca me fait bien rire ! Et dire que je vais me coucher dans des draps de soie pendant qu'elle grimacera de douleur sur la dureté du sol !

Je monte, emprunte quelques couloirs et pénètre enfin dans ma chambre libérée de toute trace de Pansy. J'enlève mes vêtements et enfile rapidement un pyjama, puis m'effondre sur le lit, épuisé.

Je me réveille après plusieurs heures d'un lourd sommeil sans rêves, le cœur bizarrement compressé. N'y prêtant pas attention, je regarde l'heure : 01h52. Je suis parfaitement réveillé, et je décide de me lever pour déambuler dans les couloirs du manoir, pris d'une mélancolie plus qu'anormale. Je sors de ma chambre, tourne à gauche, puis à droite, et continue tout droit pour enfin tourner à droite, je descends et monte plusieurs escaliers… Curieusement, cela me fait du bien, et je continue à me balader dans les couloirs, croisant de temps à autre un Elfe de Maison ou un rat mort.

Au bout de quelques heures de cette marche nocturne, je m'arrête devant un petit escalier en pierre. Aucun bruit ne sort du cachot de Granger. Je descends les marches une à une, plus silencieux qu'une souris, et saisit ma baguette. Mon père ne m'a pas menti : personne ne garde la porte.

- Alhomora, chuchoté-je, ma baguette pointée sur la lourde porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre. N'osant plus bouger, l'oreille aux aguets, j'attends quelques minutes. N'entendant toujours rien de plus que le silence cristallin de cette nuit sans lune, je me décide à pousser la porte. A l'intérieur, une odeur nauséabonde envahit la pièce, et l'humidité se fait encore plus forte. Cherchant Granger des yeux, je finis par la trouver recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin de la pièce. Apparemment, j'ai dû faire du bruit car elle se redresse, et j'entrevois ses yeux brillants dans l'obscurité. Aucun de nous n'ose bouger, et nous restons plantés là, nous observant mutuellement. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis venu faire ici, mais en tout cas, j'aurais mieux fait de rester dans mon lit.

_Alors ? Mdrr._

_Bye bye !_


	16. Avantgoûts sauce piquante

_Hello !_

_Voici le chapitre 16 avec un peu de retard !_

_Merci à virginie01, elodu92, bellaedwardsm.skaii, salut!(??), Flooow' et Malfoyaddict pour les reviews !_

_Bon, pas plus de blablatage, je n'ai qu'un seul mot à vous dire:_

_Enjoy !_

**Chapitre 16 : Avant-goûts sauce piquante**

A en juger par la silhouette, ce doit être Malefoy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je peux parier qu'il est encore venu pour se moquer. Mais je me demande bien qu'est-ce qu'il attend comme ça, planté en plein milieu, droit comme un _i_ ! En tout cas, je ne lui adresserai pas la parole, même pas pour lui rétorquer quelque chose, il serait bien trop heureux de voir qu'il réussit à m'atteindre avec succès. Et dire que je vais devoir l'épouser !

- Je suis... désolé... murmure-t-il.

Il fait un pas en arrière, comme abasourdi par ce qu'il vient de dire. En fait, il n'est peut-être pas si bête que ça, après tout. J'essaie de lire sur son visage quelque expression qui pourrait trahir sa moquerie, mais je ne parviens pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit, il fait bien trop sombre. Je le vois qui s'approche lentement, pour finir par s'asseoir à ma droite. Il reste là quelques minutes en silence, jusqu'au moment où nous entendons un grand « crac ». Il se redresse subitement, et nous tendons tous les deux l'oreille, attentifs au moindre bruit. Je ne sais pas ce que cela était, mais ce n'est pas bon signe... Un instant qui me semble infiniment long se passe, mais aucun bruit de telle sorte ne se reproduit, et je sens Malefoy qui se détend à côté de moi.

- C'est de ma faute si tu en es là aujourd'hui. Je ne pensai franchement pas qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi aurait pu être aussi... aussi... normale, après tout ! Je veux dire que tu ne ressembles pas à l'image que tu véhicules autour de toi... Tu comprends ? Enfin, tu es toujours une sale petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout, mais bon... raille-t-il.

- Je me disais aussi que tu ne pouvais pas être aimable jusqu'au bout, ç'aurait été trop beau pour être vrai ! m'exclamé-je.

- Et... dit-il en se tournant vers moi, tu vas être Lady Malefoy. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

- Moi non plus. A moins que ce ne soit parce que je ne veux pas y croire... renchéris-je avec un sourire narquois. Je te signale également qu'il est hors de question de souper avec tes parents, de faire des réunions de famille, et encore moins de rester habiter ici jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Il est inutile de rappeler les bases de la vie en couple : interdiction de ramener un invité sans m'avoir prévenue au moins trois jours à l'avance, interdiction formelle de partir le matin avant que je ne sois réveillée... Sans oublier le bouchon du tube de dentifrice à ne pas laisser traîner, les chaussettes sales autre part que sur le lit etc. J'espère ne pas avoir besoin de faire une liste.

- Tu sais, je pense que tu viens de la faire. A moins que tu aies oublié quelque chose ? demande-t-il craintivement.

- Je ne crois...

- Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? intervient une voix glaciale.

- Père ! s'écrit Drago en se levant rapidement.

- Il me semble pourtant que j'avais été clair, Drago. Tu n'avais pas le droit de pénétrer dans cette pièce... Heureusement que Filky m'a prévenue, sans quoi je n'aurais pas eu la joie de t'apprendre à obéir...

- Saleté d'Elfe, crache-t-il en direction de Filky, qui se recroqueville devant tant de haine.

- Alors, Drago, avais-tu une raison valable pour oser franchir les interdictions sans même t'en soucier ? Je veux dire, un argument qui tienne debout, qui prouve que tu n'es pas venu ici uniquement dans le but de désobéir...

- Ma future femme est séquestrée dans une cave humide remplie de rats. Si ce n'est pas une raison valable, il n'y en a aucune dans ce cas ! s'écrit Drago.

Mais c'est que mon mari est prévenant, et qu'il se préoccupe de mon bien-être, par-dessus le marché ! Enfin, il y a vraiment des rats ?...

- Effectivement, Drago, il n'y avait aucune raison plausible. Tu comprendras donc, j'espère, que je me dois de prendre les mesures qui s'imposent pour éviter que ce malencontreux incident de se répète... Dis à ta chère femme d'avancer un peu, que je la vois, lui ordonne-t-il.

S'il croit que je vais attendre que l'on me donne un ordre, il se trompe, je suis bien plus courageuse que ça ! Je me lève donc, la tête haute et le regard fier. Même s'il ne peut pas me voir, ce sont ce genre d'artifices qui me font garder espoir.

Il s'approche de moi, et sort lentement sa baguette, d'un mouvement ralenti comme pour se délecter un peu plus de la peur qu'il sent s'emparer de moi. Avant même que Drago puisse s'interposer, il pointe sa baguette vers ma poitrine, et rugit :

_- Endoloris_ !

Je m'effondre alors sur le sol humide, me tordant de douleur sous la force du sortilège. Je gémis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, mon corps transpercé de toute part par une douleur aiguë qui semble brûler chaque parcelle de peau par son incroyable intensité. Malgré le sort qui me ronge, et mes cris qui sont de plus en plus violents, je parviens tout de même à entendre Malefoy qui crie à son père d'arrêter. Mais celui-ci n'a pas l'air d'en tenir compte, et poursuit son supplice avec un plaisir évident qu'il ne prend même pas la peine de dissimuler. Après un moment interminable, il se décide enfin à stopper cette torture. Je me relève avec peine, chancelante, ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'il a réussi à m'atteindre. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à cela.

- J'espère que tu as compris d'une manière définitive ce qu'est une interdiction, Drago.

Et, l'attrapant par la manche, il traîne son fils hors de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière eux. A peine sont-ils sortis, que je m'effondre sur le sol, évanouie.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Allez, debout Sang-de-Bourbe ! me hurle quelqu'un.

Je suis toujours recroquevillée sur le sol, et pour la première fois depuis de longues heures, je sens mon corps endolori qui me fait retenir un cri à chaque fois que je bouge.

- DEBOUT, J'AI DIT ! rugit la voix.

Je me décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux, et aperçois le jour qui filtre à travers la porte ouverte. Devant moi, se tient la même silhouette qui m'a tant torturé jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Lucius Malefoy m'attrape par le col, perdant patience, et me met sur pied, sous mes hurlements de douleur.

- Filky, apporte un filtre revigorant, la future Lady Malefoy se doit d'être présentable pour son mariage...

- Mon mariage ? Je croyais qu'il était prévu pour dans trois jours ? m'étonné-je.

- Eh bien la Sang-de-Bourbe a dormi pendant trois jours, c'était un spectacle répugnant, tu peux me croire ! crache-t-il.

- Pas plus que de voir votre tête dès le réveil ! raillé-je rageusement.

- Avance ! m'ordonne-t-il, me poussant dans l'escalier.

Il me guide dans les couloirs obscurs, montant dans les étages jusqu'à arriver dans une chambre richement décorée, où m'attend une Elfe de Maison. Lucius Malefoy sort, et je me retrouve seule avec cette Elfe d'une saleté épouvantable.

- Venez, Miss, Mrs Malefoy m'a donné des vêtements pour vous, Miss, couine-t-elle.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Nasha, Miss.

- Dis-moi, Nasha, pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas un salaire pour les tâches que tu accomplis pour les Malefoy ? demandé-je.

- Miss n'a plus toute sa tête, Nasha ne peut pas, Nasha aime servir. Nasha serai déshonorée de demander de l'argent à ses maîtres ! Venez vous habiller, Miss.

Je m'avance, renonçant à insister davantage, et l'Elfe me montre une robe de satin rose pâle, de très grande qualité. Nasha m'aide à enlever mes habits souillés par l'humidité et la saleté du sol de la cave, et m'amène dans une grande salle de bain, où trône une baignoire pareille à celle de la salle de bain des préfets à Poudlard. Je rentre lentement dans l'eau tiède, et le liquide détend mon corps, si bien que lorsque je sors de l'eau une heure plus tard, plus un seul muscle ne me fait souffrir.

Je reviens dans la chambre, et enfile la robe, faisant garde à ne pas abîmer le doux tissu. Puis je m'assois sur le lit, et Nasha vient se placer derrière moi, avant de me peigner les cheveux séchés grâce à un sort. Après quelques minutes de préparations diverses, je suis fin prête, et Nasha me fait descendre au salon, où la plupart des invités sont déjà là.

Le cœur battant, je descends l'escalier sous le poids des regards de toutes les personnes présentes. À côté du buffet, je vois Malefoy, qui me regarde, un verre à la main, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Posant son verre, je le vois qui s'avance, et me tend le bras au bas de l'escalier.

- Je vous présente la future Lady Malefoy, déclare-t-il avec... fierté ?

Quelques applaudissements polis se font entendre, et les gens retournent à leur occupation, visiblement choqués par tant d'audace de la part de Drago. Au fond de la salle, Lucius Malefoy s'éclaircit la voix bruyamment, et le silence se fait.

- Comme vous pouvez tous le voir, mon fils accomplit aujourd'hui un acte de pure générosité. Drago Malefoy, Sang Pur, renonce à sa liberté, pour donner une chance de réussir sa vie à une jeune sorcière, née de parents Moldus. Cela fait partie d'un nouveau plan gouvernemental, qui souhaite l'insertion totale des sorciers nés de parents Moldus et le respect des Sang Pur vis à vis d'eux. Mon fils est donc le premier à réaliser cet exploit, et je peux vous assurer que nous en sommes tous très fiers ! déclare-t-il. Il mériterait d'être traité comme un héros !

Une salve d'applaudissements s'en suit, et nous nous retrouvons bientôt dehors pour la cérémonie officielle. Drago m'entraîne vers le prêtre sorcier, vêtu de noir, et nous nous plaçons côté à côté, attendant que les invités s'installent.

- Mr Drago Malefoy, veuillez répéter après moi, commence-t-il après que les invités soient tous assis. Moi, Drago Lucius Malefoy, je te prends, toi, Hermione Jean Granger, pour épouse, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ; devant Merlin et devant nos familles et amis, je fais la promesse solennelle de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'être fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Moi, Drago Lucius Malefoy, je te prends, toi, Hermione Jean Granger, pour épouse, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ; devant Merlin et devant nos familles et amis, je fais la promesse solennelle de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'être fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, récite-t-il sûrement, en levant sa main pour que la mienne puisse prendre appui.

- Miss Granger, veuillez répéter après moi : Moi, Hermione Jean Granger, je te prends, toi, Drago Lucius Malefoy, pour époux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ; devant Merlin et devant nos familles et amis, je fais la promesse solennelle de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'être fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Moi, Hermione Jean Granger, je te prends, toi, Drago Lucius Malefoy, pour époux, pour le meilleur... et pour le pire ; devant Merlin et devant... nos familles et amis, je fais la promesse solennelle de... t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'être fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort... nous sépare, balbutié-je en posant ma main sur celle de Drago.

Puis le prêtre sort sa baguette, et la pointe sur nos deux mains réunies. Un mince filet de lumière orange en sort, s'enroulant autour de nos mains.

- Je vous déclare officiellement mari et femme.

_Aloors ?? _

_Huhu. Merci de m'avoir lue en tout cas !_

_Bye²_


	17. Faux semblants

**-x- Parce que je te hais... -x-**

**Chapitre 17 : Faux semblants**

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueille cette déclaration. Je me tourne vers Granger – ou devrai-je dire Malefoy ? – et lui souris narquoisement. J'ai droit à un soupir exaspéré de la part de ma très chère femme ; et l'orchestre commandé pour l'occasion se met à jouer un vieil air de classique. Je lève les yeux pour regarder le ciel, le soleil brille de tout son éclat, comme pour me narguer, alors que je viens de m'engager dans un acte que je regretterai sûrement. Mais peut-être pas, après tout, Granger peut me surprendre... En tout cas, ce que je sais, c'est que mon père continuera à me faire la vie dure. Je baisse mon regard sur lui, habillé très chic, qui regarde notre... couple d'une moue écœurée. Soudain, pris d'une envie folle de le rendre fou de rage, je me racle la gorge bruyamment, et le silence se fait.

- Je pense que notre cher prêtre a oublié quelque chose d'important, mais je ne lui en veux pas, ce sont sûrement les émotions de voir un si beau couple qui le bouleversent ! déclaré-je avec assurance.

Toute l'attention des invités est concentrée sur mon unique personne. Quelle sensation prenante ! Tous ont l'air de se demander de quoi je parle. Alors, avec un sourire railleur - mais pas trop quand même - je me tourne vers la ravissante Lady Malefoy. J'ai dit ravissante ? Pas du tout, vous avez dû mal lire…

Je m'approche d'elle à pas de velours, et, posant mes mains sur ses hanches, je murmure parfaitement clairement :

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, je l'embrasse comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Mais détrompez-vous, c'est uniquement pour déplaire à mon père, et rien d'autre ! Elle, se laisse faire ; d'un côté je la comprends, être mariée avec le grand Drago Malefoy est un véritable honneur... Je romps cet enchantement pour Hermione, et me tourne vers les invités qui applaudissent de plus belle. D'un coup d'œil sur le côté, j'aperçois mon père qui fulmine. Quelle satisfaction !

- Bien, je propose que nous passions à table ! lancé-je à mon père.

Celui-ci acquiesce, et d'un claquement de doigt, une immense table apparaît remplie de victuailles diverses. Avec un grognement de satisfaction, nous nous mettons tous à table, respectant nos places attribuées. Je ne pouvais pas tomber plus mal ; Pansy a été invitée ! Et le pire... c'est que son père est à ma gauche, et elle en face. Remarquez, ça va être divertissant, j'ai Hermione à ma droite... Je m'assoie donc, rassuré. C'est que je n'aurais pas du tout aimé me retrouver coincé entre la famille Parkinson au complet ! Hermione n'a pas l'air ravie ; Pansy s'installe en me fusillant du regard. Elle a une tête encore plus affreuse que d'habitude : aurait-elle pleuré ?

L'air de rien, je me mets à manger lentement lorsque je sens le père de Pansy chuchoter à mon oreille : c'est un gros homme rougeaud, le crâne légèrement dégarni, la barbe brune lui cachant la moitié du visage, et un nez exubérant.

- Je vous pensais intelligent, mais vous préférez une Sang-de-Bourbe à une Sang Pur ! Je comprends plus votre famille !

- Vous savez, un mariage doit se dérouler entre deux personnes de même espèce ! déclaré-je.

- Eh bien, justement ! Vous êtes tous deux des Sangs Purs !

- Non, comprenez-moi bien, ce que je veux dire, c'est que le mariage entre un bouledogue – en clair, votre fille - expliqué-je sous ses yeux ahuris, et moi, est strictement impossible. Vous comprenez ?

- Comment osez-vous ?! s'insurge-t-il tout bas, rougissant encore plus, si possible dans sa crête.

- C'est ça, la classe d'être un Malefoy ! me vanté-je ouvertement, tout en retournant à mon assiette qui refroidit.

Apparemment, c'était la remarque de trop, et Mr Parkinson se lève brusquement ; et, faisant signe à sa femme et sa fille de le suivre, se hâte vers la sortie d'un air mécontent. Aussitôt, mon père surgit derrière moi, et me demande :

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ? !

- Il semble que le menu ne leur convenait pas ! fais-je mine de m'étonner.

D'un regard surpris vers la table proposant un large choix d'aliments, puis un coup d'œil meurtrier en ma direction, il retourne s'asseoir en compagnie de ma mère. Je me tourne alors vers ma nouvelle femme, qui n'a bien sûr pas raté une miette de la conversation entre Mr Parkinson et moi.

- Pas mal ! lance-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Pas mal ? ! Le mot est un peu faible ! me récrié-je.

- Laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'est... je n'ai pas le mot. Tu dirais quoi, toi ?

- Tu vas rire, mais j'ai entendu un môme Moldu qui utilisait le verbe « casser » pour ça.

- Très bien, alors je vais te montrer comment on peut « casser » quelqu'un avec classe ! raille-t-elle.

Elle se tourne alors à sa droite, vers un envoyé du Ministère, lui souriant. Automatiquement, celui-ci engage la conversation.

- Alors, heureuse de ce nouveau plan gouvernemental ?

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! Ne me faites pas croire que vous avez gobé le discours stupide de Lucius Malefoy.

- Granger… menacé-je.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à gober, Miss Granger. Seriez-vous en train de critiquer les choix du Ministère ? Vous devriez pourtant les approuver pour votre race, claque-t-il.

- 1/ 0, renchéris-je.

- « Ma » race ? s'insurge-t-elle. Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ? s'écrie-t-elle en se levant brusquement, ramenant ainsi l'attention sur elle. N'oubliez pas que vous parlez à une Malefoy ! A la _nouvelle_ Lady Malefoy !

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais utilisé cet argument là, 1 partout !

- Malefoy ou pas, vous restez tout de même une _née Moldue_, renchérit-il avec dégoût.

- Et cela vous pose un problème, peut-être ? Je vous signale juste au passage, que je connais très bien le Ministre, et il est inutile de vous rappeler que nous nous sommes battu ensemble contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Ce serait vraiment dommage que j'aie à lui annoncer que l'un de ses plus fidèles employés n'est en réalité qu'un idiot fini, menace-t-elle.

- 1/ 2 pour toi.

- Il ne vous croira pas, tente-t-il de se rassurer. Et de toute façon, vous êtes bourrée, vous ne souviendrez pas.

- Très bien. Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais ne soyez pas étonné de recevoir un courrier vous annonçant que vous êtes viré, conclut-elle en se retournant vers moi.

- 1 à 3, c'était assez nul, si je peux me permettre.

- Ce n'était pas lui qui allait me donner de l'inspiration ! râle Hermione.

- Dis, est-ce que tu penses qu'on va réussir à se supporter ?

- Pour tout te dire, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais vu comment c'est parti... raille-t-elle.

- Je crois qu'il a raison, nous avons trop bu. Si ça continue, on va bientôt avoir une discussion ! Il ne faudrait pas dépasser les limites du raisonnable...

Le reste du repas se passe agréablement, bien que je n'aie plus vraiment conscience de mes actes...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- MALEFOY ! hurle une voix stridente.

- Hmmm ?

- IL EST 11 HEURES DU MATIN ! TU NE CROIS PAS QU'ON EST EN RETARD ? !

D'un bond, je me lève, et va ouvrir la porte à la furie qui attend.

- J'arrive, réponds-je d'un ton ensommeillé.

- Dépêche-toi ! s'exaspère-t-elle.

Je commence lentement à m'habiller, ma-chère-femme-que-je-ne-supporte-déjà-plus faisant les cent pas devant moi. Alors que je tente tant bien que mal de boutonner ma chemise, elle s'arrête net, et me regarde d'un ton résolu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? crains-je, m'arrêtant dans mon mouvement.

Hermione semble réfléchir, et elle se met à ranger fébrilement mes affaires de la veille éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

- Je pense que l'on devrait faire chambre commune, dit-elle en s'arrêtant.

Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle reprend son rangement, et se redresse brusquement.

- Je n'avais pas dit que les chaussettes n'avaient pas à traîner partout ? ! s'insurge-t-elle.

- Peut-être... Pourquoi tu veux que l'on fasse chambre commune ? Ah, je sais ! Tu as succombé à mon charme ravageur ! me moqué-je.

- Certainement pas. Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, mon cher mari. Je propose ça juste parce que j'ai tambouriné à ta porte pendant une demi-heure avant que tu daignes ouvrir les yeux, et que je n'avais pas le droit de la forcer, car ton père ne cessait de passer - comme par hasard - dans le couloir. Résultat : nous sommes en retard de plus d'une heure, maintenant !

- Écoute, commencé-je en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules, si tu continues comme ça, on va vite en avoir assez tous les deux. Donc tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait te calmer ? Ca ne fait même pas une journée que nous sommes mariés !

Elle s'assied sur le lit, l'air épuisé. Elle me ferait presque de la peine.

Sans réfléchir, je m'approche d'elle et m'agenouille, posant mes mains sur ses genoux.

- Hé, je ne te fais pas déprimer à ce point, j'espère ? raillé-je.

Elle sourit légèrement ; et, passant ma main dans ses cheveux, je m'approche pour l'embrasser. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je le fais, je n'en ai aucune idée moi-même. Elle se détache doucement, et je me recule, reprenant mon habillage. En me tournant vers elle, je vois qu'elle regarde bizarrement.

- C'est que... hum... mon père est passé, alors j'ai joué le jeu, mentis-je. Ne te mets aucune idée dans la tête, Granger, et arrête de fantasmer sur mon corps, s'il te plait. Je sais que c'est dur, mais fais un effort, essaie d'être raisonnable, ironisé-je.

Hermione prend son habituel air excédé, et se lève du lit.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais fantasmer sur un blanc-bec comme toi ! Comme tu l'as si bien dit, il faut savoir se montrer raisonnable ! lance-t-elle en quittant la pièce. Je t'attends en bas, DEPECHE-TOI !

Granger je te hais.

**-x-**

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous arrivons au Ministère. Nous sommes dans le hall d'entrée, bondé de monde. Soudain je m'arrête, et prend Lady Malefoy par la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! chuchote-t-elle.

- Il faut que nous ayons l'air d'un couple uni, je te rappelle.

- Un couple uni ne peut pas être formé d'une Granger et d'un Malefoy, c'est question de réaction chimique. Si on les mélange, ça explose.

- Ne commence pas avec tes théories à la noix, tu veux ? me plains-je.

Soudain, j'entends une sorte de grognement à ma droite, et je tourne la tête. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux. Potter, Weasmoche & Cie nous regardent avec un air abasourdi.

- Granger, je crois qu'on a un petit problème...

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**_

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

_**Hello !**_

_Alors, alors ? _

_Tout d'abord, merci aux revieweurs: **virginie01**, **elodu92**, **Aodren**, **Flooow'** (dont je n'ai pas bien compris le sens de la review mdrr.) ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me suivent en silence, ou qui m'ont ajouté dans leur Fanfic favorite._

_Je voudrais vous annoncer une grande nouvelle: j'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfic nommée "**Mieux vaut demeurer dans l'illusion...**" mettant en scène les enfants de nos héros deux ans après l'épilogue de notre chère J.K.R. C'est dans un registre totalement différent que j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fois: **Drame/ Aventure**, le personnage principal étant **Lily II Potter** et un **certain Malefoy**. (Comme quoi, ils sont partout ces **sales bêtes** !)_

_Voilà, tout ça pour vous dire que si vous appréciez ce genre de fic, passez jeter un coup d'oeil, ce serait gentil._

_Donc voilà ce** chapitre 17** terminé, je l'avais écrit il y a longtemps, mais j'avais des modifs' à faire, et avec les **révisions du brevet**, j'étais un peu prise..._

_Mais je sais que vous vous dites "Oh, mais que va-t-il se passer ??". C'est pourquoi, je vous réponds: "Ne vous inquiètez pas, n'oubliez pas que Drago est SuperSonic et va écraser Harry et Ron, pour ensuite emmener sa dulcinée (Hermiione, hein) sur son grand cheval blanc. Ils se marieront (ah non, ça c'est déjà fait) et auront beaucoup d'enfants (ce qui fera devenir papa Malefoy Senior tout rouge et tout fâché). Et ensuite ?? Petits curieux ! La suite de cette merveilleuse aventure au chapitre suivant, dans la rubrique "Délires du jour". _

_Mdrr._

**_(Avais-je oublié de vous signaler que j'avais pris la bonne résolution de raconter ma vie... et des tuuut stupidités ?)_**

_Dans tous les cas, en fin de semaine prochaine, je vais pouvoir me consacrer pendant **2 longs mois** à mes fictions ! Si c'est pas beau tout ça ?!_

_Voilà, un dernier petit mot pour vous (et oui, déjà):_

**_J'aimerai savoir combien de gens lisent ma fiction, et s'ils pouvaient reviewé juste pour ce chapitre, je leur serai très reconnaissante._**

**_EN CLAIR (ET MOINS POLI xD): JE VEUX DES REVIIIEWS PAR MES LECTEURS ADORES !_**

_Oui, oui, mais ne vous inquiètez pas, même si vous n'en mettez pas je vous aime quand même..._

**_Sur ce, ma page de délire est terminée, et je vous dis à biientôt !_**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

__

(Je vous entends soupirer de soulagement ! Mais tant pis pour vous, vous le payerez cher dans le chapitre suiivant) - Rire machiavélique à la Voldy -


	18. Aveux & Vengeance

**Chapitre 18 : Aveux & Vengeance**

**-x-**

Zut. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de leur mentir encore une fois.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce encore toute cette mascarade ? ! s'exclame Harry.

- Je…

- Je crois que je vais te laisser avec tes… amis, lance Drago d'un ton méprisant. A ce soir.

- Écoutez, c'est… c'est compliqué. Si… on allait s'asseoir ?

Harry acquiesce, et nous avançons en direction de la cafétéria en silence. Ron est livide de rage. Quand à moi, je cherche une solution pour me sortir de ce pétrin. Le mieux est sûrement de tout leur expliquer. Reste à savoir si j'en aurais le courage…

Harry et Ron s'assoient face à moi.

- Alors ? s'impatiente Harry.

- Je… jesuismariéeavecDrago, soufflé-je.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai rien compris.

A croire qu'Harry le fait exprès. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse incroyable, et je n'arrive pas à le calmer. Prenant tout mon courage à deux mains, je répète lentement mon aveux.

- Je suis mariée avec Drago.

- …

Tous deux sont trop abasourdis pour parler, et se contentent de me fixer.

- QUOI ? ! rugit Ron, sortant enfin de sa transe.

- Je peux tout vous expliquer, mais par pitié, ne m'interrompez pas. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça pour que vous n'en rajoutiez pas.

- Eh bien, vas-y Hermione, nous t'écoutons, dit Harry d'un ton étrangement vide.

- Je… C'est un plan gouvernemental. Le but est de faire répression sur la discrimination des sorciers nés-Moldus. Le Ministère a donc lancé un plan qui favorise les mariages Sang-Pur/ né-Moldus. Et Lucius Malefoy a voulu faire bonne figure face au Ministre en proposant son fils. Drago. Que voulais-tu que je dise ? Après réflexion, il n'est pas si horrible que ça. C'est toujours la sale petite fouine arrogante de Poudlard, mais disons qu'il a changé sur certains points. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Ron. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu refuser. Le père de Drago a envoyé une embuscade chez moi, et m'a traînée de force jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy. J'en ai bavé pendant deux jours, enfermée dans une cave complètement insalubre, avec pour seul repas les restes des Malefoy. Mais, même si cela peut paraître surprenant, je n'en veux pas à Drago. Je sais que j'ai souffert par sa faute, poursuis-je, mais il a essayé de m'aider. C'est son père. Lucius Malefoy. Un jour viendra, où je pourrai me venger. Et puis, je n'ai pas prévu de passer toute ma vie dans ce manoir qui me donne la chair de poule. Nous allons déménager. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Je ne te comprends plus, Hermione. C'est notre ennemi juré depuis toujours. Pourquoi ne te plains-tu pas ? Je veux dire… Tu pourrais aller voir le Ministre, lui raconter tout cela, et ce serait terminé ! s'exclame Harry.

- Oui, je sais, j'y ai pensé, mais…

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, Harry ? C'est pourtant clair. ELLE AIME LA FOUINE ! éclate Ron.

- Mais tu ne peux pas essayer de comprendre, une fois dans ta vie, RONALD WEASLEY ? ! m'écrié-je à mon tour. J'en ai ASSEZ de me battre continuellement ! Que ce soit avec vous, aussi bien qu'avec Malefoy et sa famille. Tout ce que je veux, c'est une vie ordinaire ! Ca fait bien longtemps, que j'ai renoncé à trouvé le prince charmant. Et tu sais depuis quand, Ron ?

- Non.

- Depuis qu'on s'est séparé. Oui, et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Les échecs se sont enchaînés. Maintenant, je souhaite juste pouvoir travailler, grimper les échelons hiérarchiques, et ne manquer de rien. Avec Drago, c'est peut-être stupide, mais je suis sûr d'avoir tout cela ! De toute façon, tu dois l'accepter, Ron ! gémis-je, à présent au bord des larmes. Est-ce que j'ai critiqué ta relation avec cette Amy ? Non ! Pourtant, je peux te dire que je n'en pense pas moins ! Elle est vile, et elle se sert de toi pour parvenir à son but, qui est de devenir une véritable Auror ! Mais tu ne vois rien, Ron. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'aimes. Et je l'ai vu. J'ai vu que tu l'aimais. Alors je n'ai rien dit, parce que je ne voulais pas te gâcher ta joie. Tu vois, Ron ? Tu vois comme ça fait mal d'entendre la vérité que l'on s'est toujours cachée ? Tu peux comprendre, maintenant, que tout ce que je veux, c'est la paix ?

- Amy n'est pas comme ça, gronde-t-il.

- Tu vois ? Tu l'aimes trop pour voir la réalité. Je vais te laisser, Ron. Je vais te laisser avec tes illusions, et je vais m'en aller. Mais quand je reviendrai, un autre jour, j'espère que ce sera comme avant. Que tu m'auras comprise comme moi je t'ai compris depuis bien longtemps. Au revoir, Ron. A plus, Harry.

Je me lève, et me retourne brusquement, pour voir Ginny qui était là depuis le début. Elle n'a pas l'air en colère, juste désolée pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas lui parler maintenant, je ne veux pas encore m'enflammer. Alors je m'éloigne en courant, en direction de la sortie. Je n'ai pas envie de travailler. Je n'irai pas. De toute façon, Drago ne va pas me virer. Les larmes coulent doucement sur mes joues, tandis que je traverse le hall bondé de monde. Je vais rentrer au Manoir Malefoy. J'espère qu'il n'y aura personne. Mais à mon avis, c'est raté d'avance…

Une fois dehors, je décide de transplaner, et me retrouve dans le grand parc entourant le manoir. Je respire l'air frais, et observe cette nature si bien entretenue. De grands parterres de fleurs sont répartis autour de chaque arbre. Les haies sont taillées à la perfection, et un doux parfum de nectar me parvient aux narines. Ce sont sûrement les Elfes de Maison qui l'entretiennent. Ca m'écœure. Je m'avance à grands pas vers le parvis, et pénètre dans le manoir. J'accroche ma cape au portemanteau de l'entrée, prenant soin de ne pas l'empiler au dessus des autres.

- Tiens, tiens, la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger… Tu ne devrais pas être au boulot ? susurre une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne brusquement, pour me retrouver face à Lucius Malefoy. Pas question qu'il gagne cette fois encore.

- Je croyais que les Malefoy ne travaillaient pas ? lancé-je.

- Oui, mais toi tu es une exception à la règle. Drago sait que tu es là ?

- Non. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais dans ma chambre.

- Et si je ne le veux pas ? me provoque-t-il.

- Très drôle. Vous êtes tous pitoyables, aujourd'hui, craché-je en le poussant afin de monter les escaliers.

- Fait attention à toi, Granger, poursuit-il pendant que je monte les escaliers. Il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose de très regrettable, si tu ne changes pas d'attitude envers tes supérieurs.

- MES SUPERIEURS ? ! m'écrié-je en m'arrêtant. Oh, oui, c'est vrai que vous êtes mon beau-père, à présent. Cela fait de vous mon _supérieur_, sans aucun doute. Mon cher _beau-papa_ ! raillé-je.

- Granger… menace-t-il.

- Beau-papa ?

- Hors de ma vue, Granger.

- Bien, beau-papa.

Je reprends donc ma montée, puis pénètre dans ma chambre. Là, un hibou m'attend. C'est un grand duc, je reconnais là celui de Drago. Je pose mes affaires sur le lit, et m'approche doucement du hibou. On ne sait jamais, s'il a le même caractère que son père… Doucement, je décroche le petit morceau de parchemin qu'il a accroché à sa patte, et le déplie soigneusement.

_Bon sang, Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

_Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais faire le travail que tu aurais dû faire, non ? !_

_Dépêche-toi._

**-x- Lettre de Hermione Malefoy à Drago Malefoy, le 27 octobre à 12h02 –x-**

_Malefoy,_

_Pour ta gouverne, sache que je me fiche parfaitement de toi et de tes petites gamineries._

_Je te signale également que mon travail consiste à faire tout ce dont tu as la flemme._

_Je peux donc te dire, que pour une fois, tu pourrais avoir l'extrême gentillesse ( ?) de me remplacer._

_Ce n'est même pas la peine d'insister._

_Ta chère femme à qui tu casses les pieds_

**-x- Lettre de Drago Malefoy à Hermione Malefoy, le 27 octobre, à 13h48 –x-**

_Ma très chère femme,_

_Venant de toi, je prends selon comme un compliment, et cela me réjouit de savoir que tu as encore assez d'énergie pour m'insulter après ta petite discussion avec le Balafré & Cie._

_D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu ne leur a pas trop parlé de mes grandes qualités, et qu'ils n'ont pas été trop jaloux. _

_Je serais ravi qu'ils t'aient énervée, pour que j'aie un prétexte pour leur chercher des noises._

_Enfin, bref, comme tu le vois, tu m'accapares trop de temps pour que j'aie la possibilité de rattraper mon retard dans mes dossiers._

_Tu m'en vois profondément chagriné…_

_Ton cher mari, heureux de te casser les pieds à ce point_

**-x- Lettre de Hermione Malefoy à Drago Malefoy, le 27 octobre, à 14h01 –x-**

_Malefoy,_

_Effectivement, nous nous sommes disputés. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de tes « grandes qualités » qui soit dit en passant sont inexistantes. _

_Ron ne veut pas comprendre que tu n'es pas si horrible que ça._

_Il faut dire que tu nous en as fait subir à Poudlard._

_De toute façon, je te juge unique responsable de tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment._

_Mais tu ne devineras jamais grâce à qui j'ai retrouvé tant d'énergie._

…

_Grâce à ton cher père ! _

_J'ai découvert qu'il était devenu mon beau-père depuis notre mariage, et son nouveau surnom lui va à ravir._

_Il semble de plus en plus heureux d'avoir une belle-fille telle que moi, et ne se gêne pas pour me le montrer._

_Plus sérieusement, Drago, il faudrait que l'on déménage._

_Peut-être que tu pourrais réparer les dégâts causés à mon appartement afin que nous puissions y emménager ?_

_A moins que l'absence d'Elfes de Maison ne t'horripile à ce point…_

_Lady Malefoy_

**-x- Lettre de Drago Malefoy à Hermione Malefoy, le 27 octobre à 14h52 –x-**

_Ma très chère femme,_

_Je plains sincèrement mon père de devoir te supporter – bien que je n'en mène pas large moi non plus - !_

_Déménager dans ton appartement ? Il est un peu petit, il me semble._

_Enfin, ça me tue de le dire, mais… c'est toi la maîtresse de maison, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour les Elfes, ma douce, je suis sûre que tu les remplaceras à merveille._

_Pour en revenir à Potter et Weasley, je pense qu'il faudrait que nous mettions tout cela au clair autour d'une table._

_Il me vient une idée machiavélique. _

_Que dirais-tu d'un repas réunissant mes parents, le Ministre, Potter, et les Weasley ?_

_Le tout mélangé devrait nous divertir, non ?_

_Enfin, je propose cela dans l'idée que ça te plaise pour te venger de tous…_

_Ton cher mari que tu aimes malgré toi_

**-x- Lettre de Hermione Malefoy à Drago Malefoy, le 27 octobre, à 15h24 –x-**

_Mon cher mari,_

_Aurais-tu perdu la tête ? ! De toute façon, même si cela me plaisait, aucun d'eux n'accepterait de déjeuner ensemble. _

_J'aurais bien déplu encore une fois à ton père, mais ce plan est voué à l'échec._

_Ta chère femme bien déçue_

**-x- Lettre de Drago Malefoy à Hermione Malefoy, le 27 octobre, à 15h31 –x-**

_Ma chère moitié,_

_Il suffit de ne pas leur dire qu'ils vont déjeuner ensemble._

_On pourrait faire cela dans ton appartement, j'inviterai mes parents pour fêter notre installation._

_Et toi, tu inviteras Potter et le reste._

_Il faudra tout de même veiller à ce qu'aucun objet de valeur ne se trouve aux alentours, au cas où il y aurait des étincelles._

_En espérant avoir réussi à te convaincre,_

_Drago_

**-x- Lettre de Hermione Malefoy à Drago Malefoy, le 27 octobre, à 16h02 –x-**

_Drago,_

_J'abandonne là le combat, et te laisse le champ libre, afin que tu organises ton plan si machiavélique._

_J'espère que cela ne dégradera pas plus mes relations avec Harry et Ron._

_Bien qu'il n'y ait plus grand chose entre nous._

_Hermione_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Hellow !_

_Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu j'espère ?_

_Oh, il faut que je vous remercie pour toutes ces reviews, vous m'avez gâtée (L) !_

_Un grand merci à : _**oO Spider Clemti oO** (Ta review m'a fait bien rire Mdrr, comme quoi je suis pas la seule folle ! - soulagement - ) ; **Mione2509** ; **Flooow'** (qui n'a même pas honte de m'exploiter xD) ; **Nefenti** ; **strawberrii-iix** ; **virginie01** ; **lolipup** ; **Mila** ; **brooke** ; **tipex** ; **elodu92** et **Aodren** !

_Et à tous ceux qui me lisent bien entendu !_

_Ahlalalala (L) Sinon moi je suis allée voir Miika en concert (L) !_

_Huhu, bon j'arrête mes blablatages, et je vous laisse mettre plein plein plein de reviews ! :P_

_Bwisou (L)_


	19. Cauchemar

_Chapitre dédicasey' à ma Penny, huhu (ll)_

**-x- Parce que je te hais -x-**

**-x- Chapitre 19 -x-**

**Cauchemar**

Je rentre au Manoir, harassé d'avoir couru pour faire tant de choses, et bien décidé à laisser mes tourments de côtés afin de passer une bonne nuit. Il est deux heures du matin, et je monte lentement l'escalier menant à ma chambre. Je pèse chacun de mes pas, me faisant le plus léger possible. Non pas que je souhaite me faire discret pour respecter le sommeil des autres, non, je m'en fiche totalement, mais c'est tout simplement pour économiser le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste. Somnolant, j'arrive enfin devant la porte de ma chambre. Je l'ouvre, puis la referme, tout en étouffant un bâillement. Je m'avance vers ma penderie, et commence à me dévêtir. Un toussotement gêné me fait sursauter, et je tombe à la renverse, surpris, m'emmêlant dans mon pantalon. Je me redresse, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance, fixant le visage sarcastique s'offrant à mes yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Granger ?

Celle-ci a pris place dans mon lit, lisant un livre plus gros que sa tête. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

- J'avais à te parler.

- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain, par hasard ? grogné-je.

- Non. Et puis, je te rappelle que tu étais d'accord pour faire chambre commune, ce matin, réplique-t-elle.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois trop fatigué pour me prendre la tête avec toi, Granger. Quant à ce truc si urgent, il attendra demain matin.

- Très bien, compte tenu qu'il ne te reste plus que quatre heures de sommeil avant de te lever, je peux bien te l'accorder, conclut-elle innocemment devant mon air horrifié. Ah, et si tu pouvais mettre une tenue décente… Je n'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars pendant trois mois.

- Je vais être clément, je mets un pantalon de pyjama.

- Mets un tee-shirt aussi, pour cacher ces trucs, là…

- Ca s'appelle des muscles, Granger, me vanté-je.

- Ah… Moi j'aurais plutôt dit de la graisse, dit-elle en se replongeant dans son bouquin.

- Quoi ? ! m'insurgé-je. De la… graisse ? ! Il faudrait que tu mettes des lunettes, Granger !

Je m'allonge à ses côtés, portant un simple pantalon de pyjama. Elle grimace, posant son livre sur la table de chevet, et éteint le chandelier. Nous sommes dans le noir, et aucun de nous n'ose bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil.

- Au fait… Ce serait pas mal si on pouvait arrêter de s'appeler par nos noms de famille… chuchote-t-elle.

- Si tu veux. Tu t'appelles comment, déjà ? raillé-je.

Cette remarque me vaut un coup dans le ventre.

- Ah, j'allais oublier, interviens-je. Distance de sécurité d'au moins 30 centimètres entre nous ; et évite de me grimper dessus pendant la nuit.

- Ne rêve pas trop, _Drago_.

- On appelle ça un cauchemar, Hermione. Un cauchemar.

- Je te rappelle qu'il ne te reste plus que trois heures et trente minutes de sommeil, dit-elle, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

**-x-**

Je secoue Hermione afin qu'elle se réveille. Son visage est livide, perlant de sueur. Elle gémit dans son sommeil des choses incompréhensibles, se débattant dans ses draps.

- HERMIONE ! crié-je à bout de patience.

Je la secoue fortement une dernière fois, et elle se réveille en sursaut, se redressant dans le lit. Elle a l'air terrorisée, et balaye la pièce d'un regard effrayé. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés comme lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. C'est très divertissant de la sentir morte de peur pour un cauchemar.

- Hermione… C'était un _cauchemar_… murmuré-je.

Haletante, elle reste encore quelques minutes immobile dans l'obscurité, tentant de calmer son cœur emballé. Hermione se laisse retomber sur le lit avec un air las, fixant le plafond. D'un œil flamboyant, elle se tourne vers moi, qui suis toujours assis à côté d'elle.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit de mettre un haut de pyjama, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Très drôle, Hermione.

Mais ça ne me fait pas du tout rire. Je me rappelle avec angoisse les nuits que j'ai moi-même passées il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. C'est la guerre qui revient, les morts qui nous hantent. Je me souviens encore le nombre de fois où le fantôme de Dumbledore m'est apparu durant mon sommeil, où je revoyais Voldemort rire devant mes hurlements de douleur…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demandé-je.

- Toi torse nu.

- Sérieusement, Hermione.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, réplique-t-elle.

- Je suis ton mari, et j'ai parfaitement le droit de savoir ! m'indigné-je faussement.

Elle soupire, et entreprend de démêler ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Son regard se perd dans le vide, lorsqu'elle se décide enfin à parler.

- La bataille finale… Les cadavres dans la Grande Salle… Ils me hantent depuis des années, et je n'arrive pas à les oublier, Drago, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, gémit-elle.

- Ca va passer, murmuré-je en approchant ma main de son visage.

- Non. Ca fait déjà cinq ans. Cinq ans que je me réveille en sueur, cinq ans où j'ai appris à redouter le sommeil.

- Viens là, dis-je en m'allongeant à ses côtés, l'attirant vers moi.

Elle a l'air surprise, mais je n'en tiens pas compte, et la serre contre moi, passant mes bras autour de sa taille. Je peux sentir son parfum, et quelques mèches de ses cheveux viennent me chatouiller la joue. Nous restons quelques minutes en silence, seuls les battements de nos cœurs perçant le silence de cette nuit.

- Au fait, laisse tomber cette histoire de repas, chuchote-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'était une idée stupide, c'est tout. Des paroles en l'air, je n'avais pas réfléchi.

- Trop tard, tout est déjà prévu.

- Comment ça ? ! s'exclame Hermione en se redressant.

- Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi je rentrais si tard ? Tu sais bien que je ne traîne jamais au Ministère. Je suis passé à ton appartement, et j'ai tout remis en ordre. J'ai arrangé un peu la décoration, mais rien de très important. Et puis, j'ai envoyé les invitations pour demain midi. Il faut que tu dormes, je n'aimerai pas que nous soyons trop fatigués pour profiter du spectacle, ce serait du gâchis.

- Par Merlin, Drago, tu as perdu la tête ? ! s'écrie-t-elle en sortant du lit. C'est hors de question que j'aille à ce repas, tu te débrouilleras tout seul !

Elle est à présent debout devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, me fixant d'un regard colérique. D'un coup de baguette, elle allume le chandelier, attendant visiblement une réponse.

- S'il te plait.

- Non ! Écoute, mes contacts sont déjà assez durs avec Harry et Ron pour que tu en rajoutes avec… Attends… Tu m'as dit « s'il te plait » ? s'ébahit-elle.

- Possible, grogné-je.

- Tu fais des progrès, dis donc, raille-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Mais c'est non. Je suis désolée, Drago, mais j'en ai assez des conflits.

- Très bien.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'enverrai un hibou à l'aube pour les décommander, et on ira manger tous les deux là-bas, déclaré-je devant son air surpris.

- D'accord… accepte-t-elle en se glissant dans le lit, méfiante.

- Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, on pourrait dormir, non ?

Hermione acquiesce d'un signe de tête, et je la tire par la taille, la rapprochant de moi. Nous nous endormons ainsi, comme de véritables époux, sa tête posée contre mon torse.

Bien sûr, il faut jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout, mon père serait bien capable de nous surveiller par le trou de serrure pour vérifier que nous nous comportons comme mari et femme ! Sans cela, il est évident que je ne ferais pas toutes ces choses !

**-x-**

- Debout, Drago !

J'entrouvre les yeux, et tâtonne le matelas pour trouver Hermione, mais celle-ci est déjà levée. Je lève alors les yeux, et l'aperçois en train de se coiffer devant le miroir de ma chambre. Hermione me regarde et sourit en voyant mon air endormi, puis se re-concentre afin de démêler un nœud particulièrement coriace.

**-x-**

Nous pénétrons dans son immeuble, et bientôt, nous nous trouvons devant sa porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvre et se précipite dans le salon, afin de vérifier que je n'ai pas touché à ses murs d'un blanc éclatant. Rassurée, elle observe la pièce à présent bien rangée. Une petite table basse en bois clair où trône un bouquet de fleurs est posée devant un canapé en cuir blanc. Un peu plus loin, deux fauteuils semblables au canapé nous tournent le dos. Au mur, en face des bibliothèques, sont fixés de nombreux cadres enfin réparés, montrant Hermione avec Weasley et Potter à un mariage, ou encore devant le Terrier.

On frappe à la porte. Hermione se tourne vers moi, me lançant un regard suspicieux. Elle passe devant moi, et va ouvrir la porte. Je la suis.

- Bonjour, Granger, Drago, salue mon père en entrant sans y être invité, suivi de ma mère.

- Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? !

- Hé bien, il vient pour déjeuner comme prévu, _chérie_, répondis-je avec un sourire entendu.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour virer mes parents de chez elle, je l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne dans la cuisine.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas annulé ? ! s'enrage-t-elle.

- C'est trop tard maintenant, le Ministre va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Tu vas le regretter, Drago, je te jure que tu vas le regretter, menace-t-elle en quittant la cuisine d'un pas furieux.

De retour dans le salon, cinq personnes font irruption : Potter, les deux Weasley, une fille du Ministère et Shacklebolt.

- La porte était ouverte, Hermione, donc on… commence Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux ? demande-t-il d'un ton dégoûté en montrant mes parents et moi.

- Hé bien… Drago a eu l'idée de faire un repas tous ensemble pour… euh… resserrer les… liens… balbutie ma femme.

- Exactement, poursuis-je en passant mon bras dans le dos d'Hermione. Vous comprenez, nous commençons à en avoir assez des conflits, et il faudra bien un jour ou l'autre que vous acceptiez de nous voir ensemble, aussi bien vous, continué-je en me tournant vers mes parents, que les amis d'Hermione.

Weasley fils est cramoisi, et tous les autres semblent ne plus pouvoir fermer leurs bouches de stupéfaction. Je sens le regard d'Hermione sur le côté droit de mon visage, et tourne ma tête vers elle.

- Et si nous passions à table ? demande-t-elle aux invités en détournant le regard.

Pendant que l'Elfe que j'ai fait venir du Manoir s'occupe de la table et du repas, je tends l'oreille afin de capter la discussion entre Hermione, Potter et les deux Weasley.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que c'est tout ce cirque, encore ? s'exclame Ginny.

- Oui, pourquoi tu nous fais déjeuner avec les parents de Malefoy ? ! Ils ont tout fait pour ridiculiser notre père au Ministère, et toi tu l'invites à déjeuner ? ! renchérit Weasmoche.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je suis désolée, je n'étais pas au courant…

- Je ne comprends pas, Hermione, pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas ? Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ? s'étonne Ginny.

- Parce que Drago aurait des ennuis… murmure-t-elle comme une gamine prise en faute.

- Et alors ? Il ne nous en a pas fait suffisamment à Poudlard, des ennuis ? Et depuis quand tu te soucies de lui ? s'indigne Potter.

- Ca c'est sûr, d'après ce que m'a raconté Ron, il vous en a fait voir de belles ! intervient la fille du Ministère accroché à Weasmoche.

A l'entendre, je jurerai que c'est Pansy.

- Oui, mais on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, Amy, réplique Hermione. Ecoutez, je voudrais que vous me laissiez gérer tout ça, c'est ma vie, et je suis parfaitement capable de prendre les décisions qui me concernent. Par contre, ce dont je n'ai pas envie, c'est qu'on continue à se disputer comme des gamins à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai trouvé de l'humanité chez Drago que vous n'êtes plus mes meilleurs amis, loin de là ! Rien de ce qu'il pourra faire n'effacera tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble. Qu'il soit un Malefoy ou non, je pense qu'il a le droit à sa chance ; et puis, de toute façon, il faut bien que nous essayions de nous entendre pour passer notre vie ensemble, non ?

- S'il le faut… abandonne Potter. Mais tu ne pourras pas nous obliger à lui pardonner, ni même à l'apprécier…

Un sourire illumine le visage d'Hermione, et elle les serre entre ses bras à tour de rôle. Même Weasmoche semble ne plus lui en vouloir. Mais pourquoi ai-je envie de le frapper lorsqu'il pose ses sales yeux de traître à son sang sur elle ? Et pourquoi suis-je si en colère tout à coup ? Je vous hais.

**oOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Akekoukou (l)_

_Pas tuer moi pour mon retard !_

_Huhu, vraiment dézolée, mais je suis en plein déménagement, donc c'est pas évident, évident !_

_Enfin, comme vous pouvez le voir, Hermione & Drago se rapprochent de plus en plus._

_Mais ne criez pas victoire trop tôt, si notre petit Drago s'est quelque peu attendri, ce n'est pas sûr que ça va durer Mdrr._

_Bref, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews très motivantes. Un grand merci à : _**raundi**_, _**lolie**_, _**pupusssse972**_, _**Aodren**_, _**elodu92**_, _**the lord of shadows**, **xx-MissBlack-xx**, **Jasmine**, **milamalfoydu07**_, et à_** eamonn**_ !_

_Je vais vous lancer un petit défi (oui, je sais que vous adorez ça Mdrr), le but étant d'atteindre les 100 reviews à la fin de ce chapitre !_

_Je compte sur vous (ll)_

_Biizzouu !_

_Alex._


	20. Ris, mon petit Malefoy, ris

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci, que dis-je, un immense merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé pour ma fic !_

_Grâce à vous, j'ai atteint les 100 reviews (L)_

_Du coup, je vous ai préparé un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, riche en retournements de situations._

_Perso, je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant Mdrr._

_Mais je vais devoir aller me punir comme Dobby pour m'être moquée de mon chéri zzZ._

_Okay' je sors, hûhû._

_Bref. _

_A la fin de ce chapitre, évitez d'avoir des envies de meurtres envers ma pauvre petite personne :'(_

_Car, si vous réfléchissez, si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite !_

_Dur, dur, la vie._

_Bref._

_Ce chapitre est dédicassey' à chacun de vous :P_

_Enjoy' !_

**Chapitre 20 : Ris, mon petit Malefoy, ris, tant que tu le peux !**

Déjà deux heures que nous sommes à table. Ce que je peux dire, c'est que ce repas est une réussite ! Bien sûr, l'atmosphère est assez tendue entre nous, mais il règne tout de même une bonne ambiance agrémentée par le flot ininterrompu des conversations. Après avoir refuser obstinément de me tourner vers les parents de Drago et celui-ci, j'ai fini par changer de tactique. J'en suis d'ailleurs assez fière de moi. J'ai quand même réussi à engager la conversation avec Narcissa Malefoy. Oh rien de très risqué comme sujet, nous parlions juste de la façon de préparer le repas. J'ai été assez étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle faisait elle-même les repas pour sa « famille ». Moi qui croyais qu'elle délaissait cette tâche aux Elfes de Maison ! Enfin, j'ai tout de même aperçu sa grimace et son air pincé après que j'ai dit que je préférai cuisiner façon Moldue. Mais je me suis bien vite rattrapée en lui faisant un compliment sur sa robe. Ce qui m'a d'ailleurs valu un regard perplexe des deux autres Malefoy. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop, mon cher mari, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…

- Eh bien, Narcissa et moi allons y aller, déclare le père de Drago.

- Oui, je crois que nous aussi, Hermione. Merci pour le repas, tu viendras un de ces quatre à la maison, j'espère ! renchérit Harry.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, tous les invités sont partis, et je me retrouve seule avec Drago.

- Tu vois que tu peux faire des efforts, lance-t-il en rangeant la table d'un coup de baguette.

Je ne daigne pas lui répondre, et lui envoie un regard chargé de mépris. Je l'entends soupirer en rentrant dans la cuisine. Je le suis, furieuse de son manque de réaction.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Drago. Les Granger tiennent toujours leur parole.

- Ca tombe bien, tu n'es plus une Granger, répond-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier, mon cher mari.

- Mais tout à fait, ma douce, se moque-t-il.

Je tourne les talons, et quitte l'appartement, bien décidée à lui faire regretter ce repas. Il ne faut pas non plus qu'il s'imagine que c'est lui qui commande dans notre pseudo-couple ! Il veut une femme attentionnée, qui ne pense qu'à lui et qu'à son petit bien être, peut-être ? ! Eh bien il s'est trompé de porte, je dirais même qu'il a foncé dans le mur ! S'il voulait cela, il n'avait qu'à épouser ce cher bouledogue de Parkinson. Elle lui aurait donné une bonne portée de Sang-Pur, et lui aurait obéit au doigt et à l'œil.

Drago Malefoy, je te hais, et je te jure que ma vengeance sera proportionnelle à la taille de ton ego.

**-x-**

Il est 23h43. Soir du fameux repas. Et je vais me venger. Enfin. Délivrance ultime. Je suis en pyjama depuis déjà 10 minutes. Assise sur mon lit, feuilletant Sorcière Hebdo, j'attends l'heure de la mise en route de mon plan. Drago est dans le salon, à écrire je ne sais quelles stupidités dans un petit calepin vert. 23h45. C'est parti.

Je me lève, et pénètre d'un pas souple dans le salon, tenant à la main le pyjama de Malefoy à peine sec du lavage. La tête blonde de mon mari dépasse du dossier du canapé qui me tourne le dos. Restant derrière lui, je lui lance négligemment le pyjama, et il se retourne, surpris, un sourcil blond relevé.

- Tu en auras besoin pour dormir sur le canapé.

- Pardon ? s'étouffe-t-il, en refermant brusquement le fameux calepin.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais partager mon lit avec un menteur ? fais-je mine de m'étonner.

- Tu ne vas pas continuer avec ça, bon sang ! Et puis, pourquoi tu as besoin de te venger puisque le repas s'est bien passé ?

- Parce que je te hais, Drago Malefoy.

Je tourne les talons sous l'air exaspéré de Drago, et pars me coucher, un sourire victorieux accroché sur le visage.

**-x-**

Il est 6h35, lendemain du fameux repas. Et ma vengeance continue, inexorablement. A la table du salon, buvant un café, j'observe mon cher mari dormir sur le canapé. Ma tasse vide, je pars dans la cuisine, vide le reste du café dans l'évier, et après avoir lavé ma tasse, la range.

Je m'approche de la baie vitrée du salon, et d'un coup sec, ouvre grand les rideaux, faisant ainsi pénétrer une lumière vive et éblouissante dans la pièce.

- Debout, _Malefoy_, il est 9h45, tu n'as que quinze minutes pour te préparer.

- Hmmpfff, grogne-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

Soudain, il se redresse brusquement, son visage marqué par le canapé.

- Comment ça « il est 9h45 » ? ! Par Merlin, Hermione, j'ai une réunion importante aujourd'hui, tu n'aurais pas pu me réveiller à l'heure ?

- Je ne suis pas un réveil, _Drago_.

Il se lève rapidement, s'emmêle dans sa couverture, et retombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Pathétique, me moqué-je, un sourire à la Malefoy sur le coin du visage.

Il me lance un regard noir, se dépêtrant difficilement, et s'éloigne rapidement en direction de la salle de bain. La question est : quand va-t-il se rendre compte qu'il a en réalité trois heures et vingt-cinq minutes pour se préparer ? Hermione, tu es cruelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sort de la salle de bain, boutonnant sa chemise.

- Y a du café ?

- Oh, je suis désolée, je viens de le finir, réponds-je narquoisement.

- Dis plutôt que tu l'as vidé dans l'évier pour que je reste dans les vapes toute la matinée.

Je lui souris, et me replonge dans ma revue.

- Granger, tu es une calamité.

- Plus que tu ne peux le croire, mon cher Drago.

- Bon, on y va, alors, lance-t-il du hall d'entrée en attachant sa cape.

- Tu rigoles ? Il est à peine 7h, râlé-je.

- Pardon ? ! s'exclame-t-il en revenant dans la pièce. Tu m'as dit qu'il était 9h45 !

- Tu entends des voix, je ne t'ai rien dit du tout, nié-je.

- Tu te fous de moi, Hermione, et tu commences à me taper sur le système.

Sur ces mots, il sort de l'appartement d'un pas furieux. La vie est belle. Les oiseaux chantent. Le soleil brille. Et je me venge.

**-x-**

Chignon bien serré, jupe stricte, une pile de dossiers dans les bras, je toque à la porte. C'est dans cette pièce que se déroule la fameuse réunion de Drago. Il s'agit de décider ou non de voter la loi sur les chaudrons en or. Celle-là même que j'ai défendu auprès de Barney & Cie avec Drago. Ce doit être mon cher mari qui dirige la réunion si importante dans son officialité. Tous les grands représentants des fabriques d'or, d'étain et de bronze, les différents directeurs des compagnies de chaudrons, et le Ministre lui-même sont réunis.

- Entrez, me lance une voix que je reconnais, l'attribuant ainsi à Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Je pousse la porte doucement, et rentre dans la pièce, découvrant ainsi tous les invités. Drago a tenu à ce que je ne participe pas à cette réunion, soit disant pour éviter les dérivations sur notre mariage. Mais je crois plutôt qu'il veut garder la vedette pour lui seul s'il réussit à faire passer cette loi complètement stupide. A bien y regarder, je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a pas une seule femme dans toutes les personnes présentes. Il faudra que j'en touche un mot à Drago, il est hors de question que la discrimination continue dans ce sens. Comme je l'avais deviné, il est assis au bout de la longue table rectangulaire, là où se place le directeur de réunion. Je le vois qui me fixe d'un regard noir, l'air encore à moitié endormi. Un fin sourire se dessine sur mon visage, alors que je m'adresse aimablement à lui.

- Drago, mon chéri, un hibou de ta mère vient d'arriver dans ton bureau, elle te signale que tu as oublié ton pyjama au Manoir et te demande si tu veux passer ce midi pour le récupérer. Je lui ai dit que tu passerais volontiers manger avec eux après ta réunion.

Du bout de la table, j'aperçois son visage se décomposer de honte. Mais très vite, il reprend contenance, et me répond sur le même ton que moi.

- Bien sûr, merci mon ange. Tu m'accompagneras, j'espère ?

- Oh non, je suis désolée, Drago, mais tu sais bien que le lundi, je mange avec des amis. Bon, je vous ai assez dérangé, je vais vous laisser. A ce soir, chéri.

Je sors de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière moi après avoir fait un dernier signe de la main vers mon mari.

**-x-**

- Ca y est, je lui ai dit, Hermione.

- Comment ça ? Ma meilleure amie était au courant et ne m'a rien dit ? ! Moi qui pensais te choisir comme marraine, tu me déçois beaucoup, Hermione, fait mine de s'insurger Harry.

- Harry, tais-toi, personne d'autre ne pourrait être une si merveilleuse marraine que notre Hermione, s'exclame Ginny en riant.

Elle est rayonnante de bonheur, et sous les plis de sa robe, son ventre commence tout doucement à s'arrondir. Harry l'embrasse gentiment, posant une main protectrice sur le ventre de sa femme.

- Tout va bien ? me demande Ginny en se tournant vers moi, voyant que je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la conversation.

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est juste que vous avez l'air si heureux ! Je me dis que ça ne pourra jamais m'arriver. Mais après tout, c'est peut-être aussi bien, je n'aurais pas à gérer les crises d'adolescent de mes enfants, déclaré-je avec un sourire.

- Oh, Hermione, ne dis pas ça, s'attriste ma meilleure amie. Tu vas voir, ça va s'arranger avec Malefoy, poursuit-t-elle devant mon air étonné. Enfin, je veux dire que tu vas arriver à te débarrasser de lui !

Je fais mine de rire, mais je sais pertinemment que l'on ne se débarrasse pas d'un Malefoy comme ça. Je pourrais même dire qu'on ne peut pas s'en débarrasser du tout. Surtout quand il a des parents prêts à dégainer la baguette pour un oui ou un non.

- Au fait, où est Ron ? demandé-je.

- Là-bas, répond Harry ne montrant du menton une table un peu plus loin dans la cafétéria.

Effectivement, il est à une autre table avec Amy, où la discussion paraît plutôt mouvementée. Je peux apercevoir d'ici les oreilles cramoisies de Ron, qui se lève brusquement, crie quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et sort rageusement de la cafétéria.

- Je crois qu'il a rompu avec Amy, murmure Harry.

- Oh, tu crois ? s'étonne Ginny en se tournant vers lui.

- Oui, ça n'allait pas fort entre eux en ce moment, et il paraît qu'elle devenait obsédée par son futur poste d'Auror. Et puis Ron a compris que ce qu'avait dit Hermione était vrai, elle se servait de lui. Maintenant, peut-être qu'elle l'aimait quand même. Mais je ne peux pas le dire, elle n'était pas très facile à cerner, du genre de Pansy Parkinson à Poudlard. N'est-ce pas, Hermione ? dit-il avec un sourire.

- Parfaitement, renchéris-je en lu rendant son sourire.

**-x-**

17h51. Je pousse la porte de l'appartement, et entre, le sourire aux lèvres. Je dépose ma cape sur le canapé, et pénètre dans ma chambre. Seulement, quelqu'un est assis sur mon lit. Et ce quelqu'un s'appelle Ronald Weasley.

- Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai rompu avec Amy, répond-il avec enthousiasme.

- Et ?

- Hé bien, je pensais que maintenant… Enfin, tu sais, Hermione, j'ai bien réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dit, tu sais, l'autre fois, et tu as raison. Tu as raison sur toute la ligne. Amy n'était qu'une pauvre fille.

- Que tu aimais, Ron, ne le nie pas, ajouté-je en enlevant ma veste.

Je la pose sur mon lit, puis me retourne vers Ron.

- Eh bien, continue.

- Je pensais l'aimer, Hermione. Mais en réalité, je… je… ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Oh, Hermione, j'ai été si bête !

- Ca tu peux le dire, réponds-je avec un petit sourire en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Et tu sais, je crois que tu m'as ouvert les yeux… J'ai compris que… que c'était toi.

- Pardon ?

- Que c'était toi que j'aimais, Hermione. Et j'ai été assez stupide pour te laisser partir ! Pardonne-moi, Hermione…

Alors là, je crois que j'hallucine. Je suis incapable d'aligner ne serait-ce que deux mots. Et le visage de mon meilleur ami se rapproche, encore et encore. Il passe doucement ses bras autour de ma taille, et m'attire à lui. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux que j'ai lâché en rentrant du Ministère, puis remonte jusqu'à mes lèvres. Il y dépose un chaste baiser. Rien à voir avec Drago. Brusquement la raison me revient. Je me dégage doucement, ne voulant pas le blesser.

- Ron, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je crois que je dois avancer, et toi et moi fait partie du passé… Je veux dire que… Ron, je suis désolée.

Il s'est levé, furieux, les oreilles cramoisies.

- Je sais très bien ce que tu veux dire, Hermione. Tu aimes ton cher mari, n'est-ce pas ? Très bien. A la prochaine, dit-il d'un ton sec en ouvrant violemment la porte.

Il s'en va à grands pas, et alors qu'il s'apprête à ouvrir la porte d'entrée, je me rue dans le salon.

- Ron !

Trop tard. Il a claqué la porte, et je n'ai pas le courage de courir le rattraper dans le couloir.

- Je crois que j'ai droit à des explications, non ? retentit une voix derrière moi.

- Drago. Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer.

- Granger, ou devrais-je dire, Hermione, tu n'as pas à te laisser bécoter par n'importe quel imbécile venu ! rage-t-il.

- Je ne me suis pas laisser bécoter ! Et puis d'abord, tu m'as espionnée ? ! Si tu l'avais fait jusqu'au bout, tu aurais vu que je l'ai repoussé, Drago !

- C'était déjà assez infâme pour que j'en voie plus.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? ! m'insurgé-je.

- Parce que je suis possessif ! s'exclame-t-il. Et que tu es À MOI, Hermione, à moi seul ! Je suis ton mari et tu me dois fidélité !

- A toi ? raillé-je. Mais je ne suis à personne, Drago, pas plus à toi qu'à quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait te déranger. Je te signale que tu ne vas pas tarder à chercher une Sang-Pur digne de toi pour lui faire un enfant, alors la fidélité ne strictement rien dire dans notre couple !

- Moi je n'ai pas le choix, Hermione !

- Tu n'en as rien à faire de moi. Alors à quoi bon ? De toute façon, je ne t'aime pas, Drago, et tu ne m'aimes pas non plus... n'est-ce pas ?

_Votre verdict ?_


	21. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Oui, oui, je sais, __un an__ que cette fanfiction n'a pas été éditée je m'en excuse =$ ! J'ai repris il y a seulement quelques semaines l'écriture de fanfiction, après__ un an d'arrêt__. __**Pour l'instant**__, il n'y aura __**pas de suite**__ à cette fiction, __**MAIS**__ suite à une critique très compétente de celle-ci j'ai décidé d'entamer __**sa réécriture**__, puis sa suite. _

_Je ne la posterai qu'entièrement finie, et j'espère qu'à ce moment là, elle vous intéressera toujours. J'ai l'intention de faire une fiction plus réaliste, celle-ci tombant parfois dans l'OOC._

_Pour l'instant, si cela vous intéresse, je suis dans l'écriture d'une **fanfiction** tout récente sur les **enfants d'Harry Potter**, de Ron et Hermione et de Drago Malefoy. Le personnage central étant Lily, fille d'Harry et Scorpius, fils de Drago. Tous deux lient une **amitié secrète** qui va se voir bouleversée par un drame. Vous pourrez la trouver dans mon profil, son titre étant **Mieux vaut demeurer dans l'illusion**._

_J'ai également écrit un **OS sur Drago** qui se déroule à la fin du tome 6, donc après que Rogue et Drago aient fui Poudlard, une fois Dumbledore mort. C'est un OS POV Drago, nommé** Être un Malefoy ou ne pas l'être, telle est la question**._

_Bref' encore désolée pour tout ce temps sous silence radio, et à bientôt, soit dans ma fiction en court, ou alors dans la version réécrite de **Parce que je te hais**. Je posterais ici un nouvel article lorsque celle-ci sera disponible en ligne._

_Bisous à tous et bonnes vacances._

_Aleeex'_


End file.
